The Potter of Emrys
by Crow-The-Master-Of-Whispers
Summary: A Reboot of Emrys Academy: Abandoned by his Family, Harry Potter is accepted at a prestigious School, known only as Emrys Academy. Training himself, Harry awaits the day when he will meet his Family again, and will be brought back towards the storm that is the Wizarding World.
1. Chapter I: Smoke and Mirrors

The Potter of Emrys: A Harry Potter Multi X-over

**Summary:** Abandoned by his Family, Harry Potter is accepted at a prestigious School, known only as Emrys Academy. Training himself, Harry awaits the day when he will meet his Family again, and will be brought back towards the storm that is the Wizarding World.

**A/N:** As you all know, I abandoned/put on hold Emyris Academy, my first Fanfic, and probably my most successful. Now, with some more creative ideas in my Brain, I present to you The Potter of Emrys, its Remake, and hopefully, will become better than the Original. This has been a long time in the making, so I do hope that you enjoy it quite well.

**Disclaimer:** This FanFic includes Elements and Character Appearances from various People from various Anime, Movies, Books and Games. I don't own the Characters from Harry Potter, or the other Characters from the various Anime, Movies, Books and Games that are present throughout this FanFic.

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

_/Parseltongue/_

_'Mind Link'/'Telepathy'_

**"Familiar Speech"**

* * *

Chapter 1: Smoke and Mirrors

**~July 1st, 2014~**

Wools Orphanage.

A bleak and simple building located in London, many children had come and gone through those gates.

Harry Potter, however, had been there for most of his life.

Being abandoned on the front steps like some unwanted animal when he was only about six years old, Harry had endured much, which was to say the least.

The other Children would pick on and bully him, just because he could do things that they couldn't.

The Head of the Orphanage, a woman who, Harry believed, should have started retirement over ten years ago, usually took a deaf ear to what was happening to him. In Harry's opinion, she should take a vacation…to six feet under.

Still, he put up with their taunts, their punches and abusive words.

Still, if there was one lesson that Harry had learnt, it was that you never, ever show your emotions. In his experience, it made you seem weak, and thus made you a bigger target for bullies.

It was why Harry had developed a 'Mask' of some sort, to hide those emotions. Because, in his opinion, even though they were needed, emotions made you a vulnerable target for people who wanted to hurt you.

And, who did Harry blame for all of these problems?

His Parents, and a man known as Albus Dumbledore,

His Parents, because they couldn't see past the fact that he was a Squib, so they had him shipped off to the hell that he was currently living in. And Dumbedore, because he said that he would be a big, vulnerable target to the still-free Death Eaters, and also, would get in the way of his oh-so special Siblings' training.

And his Siblings were, in his own words, spoilt rotten. They would whine, moan and plead to their Parents to get what they wanted.

And, to Harry's disgust, they always succeeded.

And on top of that, they could always find some way of getting out of trouble, and place the blame solely on him. And his Parents believed them.

Sighing, Harry rubbed a hand through his messy Hair, before looking out of his bedroom window and down to the Muggle world.

Grabbing a Book, he mentally battled himself on reading it for a moment, before putting it down. Rain had started to fall now, with droplets smearing the window pane.

"And even worse," He muttered dryly under his breath "I have the 'pleasure' of going to Hogwarts this year with them. Oh joy"

Lightning started to strike in the distance, the white forks of electricity putting on quite a show. Harry just continued to look out of the window, his face blank.

Unbeknownst to him, if he was looking hard enough, he would see a Crow perched on a nearby chimney. Said Crow continued to stare at Harry for a moment, analyzing him, before the curtains were pulled shut.

"Hm, interesting" the Crow said to itself, before spreading its wings "They'll want to hear about this one"

And with that, the Crow flew off, before disappearing in a flash of black smoke.

* * *

**~Unknown Location~**

The Crow flew through the open window of a tower, and landed on the smooth, stone floor, before it was engufled in black smoke again, and it began to change shape.

Once the transformation was complete, the Crow had now become a thin man, with a tangled mop of black hair, and multiple scars on his visible skin, wearing black clothing and boots.

Dusting himself down, the man was greeted by another man who had just entered the room, a hood shrouding his face in darkness, and a Silver prosthetic in the place of his right hand. Upon seeing eachover, the hooded man lowered his hood, revealing his mousy-looking face.

"Diaval, back so soon?" The man said, pouring him an his friend a small glass of Red Wine "I thought that you still had a couple of hours off?"

Diaval nodded, taking the glass with a muttered "thanks".

"I do, Silverhand," Diaval said, pausing for a moment to take a sip of his Wine "I just have some info about a new candidate for the Academy that I'd like to share with the Headmaster"

Silverhand raised an eyebrow, but said nothing of it. After they had finished their beverages, Silverhand stowed the bottle away, before turning to his friend.

"Very well then," He said, gesturing to the door "shall we be off?"

The two of them then exited the small office that they were in, and walked down a long hallway that was lined with Portraits that had moving pictures.

Heading off into another hallway, they were soon met with, after a fair bit of more walking, an ornately-carved door.

"You first" Silverhand said, opening the door, the two statues of Knights on either side judging him.

Entering the room, they were met with a large room, magically-expanded, of course, where various Books were tucked into a large Bookcase, a small, Cube-like device, floating about an inch into the air on small pillar tucked into the far corner, and an array of small devices layed out in front of them.

"Headmaster"

The Headmaster, a young, straw-haired man with piercing amber eyes, looked up at them.

"Diaval, Silverhand, good to see you" He said happily.

"You too, Samuel" Diaval replied calmly "I actually came here to talk with you about a potential member for the Academy"

"Oh?" Samuel said, now sitting up straight" Who is this potential member then?"

"From what I gathered on my observations" Diaval started to say "Is that he is a Human child known as Harry Potter"

At the mention of that name, Silverhand stiffened.

"Something wrong, Silverhand?" Samuel asked him, a concerned look on his face.

"No, it's nothing" He said, brushing it off, before turning to Dival, trying to change the subject "So, what about this new student then?"

"His current place of living is Wool's Orphanage," Diaval started his report "though, from some conversations that he has had with the other Children, I found out that he isn't actually an Orphan, and that his Parents just dumped him on the steps when he was just six years old "

Letting them soak in all of the information, he waited for a moment, before continuing.

"While I was observing him just now, I probed his thoughts using some subtle Legilimency. It turns out, that he has a deep resentment for both his Parents, who thought that he was a Squib, and his Siblings, who constantly picked on him"

"And if my memory serves me correctly," Silverhand chipped in "the Potters are one of Albus Dumbedore's most loyal supporters"

"Right," Diaval confirmed "if this situation is handled incorrectly by Dumbledore, which I'm pretty sure it will be, it could end badly for all of the parties involved"

They waited for a response from Samuel, who had just sat there, silent. Finally, after a few moments of no one talking, the Headmaster finally spoke up.

"Thank you for bringing this to me, Diaval. You are probably right. Albus Dumbedore's notion of the 'Greater Good' has left many people's lives destroyed, and he'll probably just use young Mr. Potter as a Pawn in his grand game of Chess. And, with Mr. Potter's Brother and Sister being the Siblings-who-lived, it just forces him more and more into their shadow"

Samuel reached into a drawer of his desk.

"Ok, if we're going to do this, we must act quickly. Silverhand, please could you bring Mr. Potter to the Academy please, and I'll tell the Council about this change of events. Make sure, when you have explained everything to him, that you give him this Letter"

The Headmaster quickly wrote down something on said Letter, which glowed a brief blue, before he handed it to Silverhand, which he tucked into his robes.

"I wish you good luck in your endeavour"

And with that, their meeting was over.

As Silverhand descended the stairs, and went out into the empty corridor, he looked out at the rising sun, the orange orb tinging the white sky a deep pink.

"Hey"

Looking around, he saw Diaval coming towards him.

"When I said the boy's name, you flinched. Why?" He was asked by the Shapeshifter.

Sliverhand sighed, fastening the link on his cloak.

"We all have our crosses to bear, Diaval" He replied "Mine, is my dark past. And that will never, ever change. Not now, not tomorrow, or even at the end of days"

With that, he disappeared with a 'POP', leaving his friend confused at his last words.

* * *

**~Wool's Orphanage~**

With a grim look on his face, Silverhand Apperated outside the dark building.

Walking up to the dark, wooden door, he rapped his prosthetic hand on it three times.

No answer.

Again, he knocked. But this time, it was louder.

And yet again, there was nothing.

Just as he was about to knock again, this time with a clenched fist, the door finally opened, and he was met with an aging old woman.

"What d'you want?" The Woman asked him quite rudely.

"Good evening, madame" Silverhand kept his calm composure "I am here looking for a Mr. Harry Potter. May I come in?"

The woman analyzed him for what seemed like a week, before she finally let him inside.

Following her, Silverhand was led up a flight of stairs, before he came face-to-face with yet another door.

"The Boy's just inside here" She grunted. Fixing her glass eye, she then left, descending the stairs yet again.

Composing himself, he tightly fastened the links on his cloak, before e went inside, making as little noise as possible.

Looking at the boy, who was looking out of the grime-covered window, he observed him for a few moments, before finally making his presence known.

"Well hello, Mr. Potter"

The boy turned round towards him, a mask of neutrality on his face.

"Judging by your outfit, and the fact that you have a Wand poking out of your robes, I assume you're a Wizard?" Harry said.

Silverhand nodded, now pulling out his Wand and Summoning a chair, and sitting down on it.

"You are correct, Mr. Potter" He replied, running a hand through his orange-brown hair.

"So," Harry said, with a icy-cold tone to his voice "my Parents finally want me to come back home then?"

Pulling out the Letter that the Headmaster gave him earlier, Silverhand handed it to the young Boy.

"I believe everything in that Letter there, will explain why I am here"

Breaking the wax seal, Harry pulled out the piece of yellow parchment, and began to read it with mild interest.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_May I introduce myself. I am the Headmaster of the Emrys Academy of Sorcercy_

_The reason I have sent you this letter is this: Diaval, a friend of mine, has seen and observed your plight. And, I have decided, with the input of my other Colleagues, to offer you a place at our prestigious School_

_The person who delivered this Letter to you that you are now reading, Silverhand, will escort you to the Academy, where upon you will meet with me_

_When you join me here, I shall tell you all of the things that you need to know, before you then go off to buy all of the things you need_

_I hope to meet you when you arrive_

_Yours truly_

_S._P

Harry put down the Letter.

In his mind, thoughts and questions started flying about. What was this School? Where was this School Why did they want to invite him?

Seeing his confused look, Silverhand chuckled "I can assure you Mr. Potter, all your questions that you have will be answered"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Harry sighed deeply, before replying.

"So, Mr. Silverhand, let me get this straight. If I accept your Headmaster's invitation to go to this 'Emrys Academy', that will then mean I do not have to attend Hogwarts with my Siblings?"

At the nod of his head, Harry knew the answer.

Glancing at the Letter once more, a feeling of hope, one that Harry had not felt for a long time, spread through him.

"So what will it be, Mr. Potter?"

There was a long stretch of silence, where Harry thought to himself.

'If I do this, I'll finally be able to break away from my damm Family, along with the prejudiced-as-hell British Wizarding World' He mentally argued with himself.

"Ok" He finally answered after a few minutes "I'll attend this Academy"

Hearing his answer, a small smile appeared on Silverhand's face.

"Well then, Mr. Potter," Silverhand stood up "if you come with me, we can begin"

He motioned for Harry to grab his arm. When he did, he felt the familiar sense of Apparation, and was whisked off of his feet to a place unknown to him.

* * *

**~Emrys - Terminus Plaza~**

Feeling weightless for what seemed like an Hour, Harry finally felt his feet hitting solid ground. Gathering his bearings, he tried to force himself not ti vomit. Seeing his green face, Silverhand let out a snicker.

"It's not funny" Harry said, standing up straight, albeit still wobbling slightly.

"On the contrary, Mr. Potter" Silverhand chuckled "I find it quite funny"

Looking around, Harry started to observe his surroundings. It appeared, that they werw in a large Train Station, except that there was Houses, as well as a few small Shops, built alongside the transports. A few Conductors walked past, some of them waving politely at them.

"Might I ask where we are?" Harry asked with a hint of mild curiosity.

"I'm actually glad you asked that, Mr. Potter" Silverhand replied, gesturing his prosthetic hand to the the area around him "This place is known as Terminus Plaza, the main Transportation Hub for the Citizens to go to Emrys Academy, as well as the surrounding Towns"

"If I might be so bold in asking, where is Emrys located?"

"I shall tell you , that Emrys Academy, or even the Towns that are located in the surrounding areas, are not located anywhere on Earth"

Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything for the moment.

They stopped at a nearby Café, where Silverhand bought himself a Caramel Laté, and Harry, a tall mug of Butterbear.

"How is it we are not on Earth?" Harry questioned "Is this place some sort of magical Pocket Dimension?"

Silverhand, through his grizzled features, smiled at this child's intelligence.

"Right on the dot, Mr. Potter"

"That must be some seriously advanced Magic. To create a whole other Dimension...that's quite impressive"

"It sure is, Mr. Potter. It sure is"

They both sat there in silence for the meantime, finishing their beverages. Every once in a while, a resident would walk by, greeting them merrily.

Then, out of a combination of curiosity and cautiousness, Silverhand asked Harry a question

"Tell me something, Mr. Potter. On top of your Magic, have you ever exhibited any...'special' abilities?"

Thist made Harry think for a while. Then, after a while, he finally remembered that he did have a special ability.

"Actually, Mr. Silverhand, I do" He said, finishing his drink "I found out, a few years back actually, that I am a Parselmouth"

"Really?" Silverhand replied, slightly shocked "That's a very rare gift you have. And, if I might be so bold in asking, why have you never told anyone?"

"How do you think people would react, if me, a member of one of the most predominant Light Families in Britain, had an ability that would classify me as a Dark Wizard?"

Silverhand's silence provided him with the answer.

"Alright then," Silverhand said "shall we be off?"

With a nod, they both walked to the Station, where all of the transports were situated.

"Going to the Academy?" A Conductor asked them. When they nodded, he pointed them to one of the transports: a large, steel-grey Steam train.

Getting onto the Train, they settled into a cosy compartment, before it finally started up.

After a while, he could see small Villages and even Towns pass by his window. Even though he didn't gawk and stare, Harry was still quite fascinated with what he was seeing.

Whilst he stared out of the window, a large, majestic Phoenix began to fly pass his window with enough speed to keep up with them.

"I've never seen a Phoenix in the wild before" Harry commented, pressing his hand up to the glass.

"That is one of the many Magical Creatures you'll see" Silverhand told him, checking his Watch "Along with, shall we say, a few...suprises"

Harry decided not to ask, as to keep the suspense going.

As they got closer and closer to the Academy, and the Phoenix flew off again, Harry began to see the large structure of shining stone, going skywards and up to the clouds. As well as the structure, he could see a large Mountain range, with multiple creatures (And, what appeared to be monstrous Dragons) flying above them, a crystal-clear Lake, with many aquatic animals bobbing above the surface, and finally, a great Forest, with multiple Trees reaching up to the skies above.

As the Train finally slowed to a stop and entered the Station, they both got off and exited. They then walked through a small Market Village for a while, until they finally reached the Academy.

And, truth be told, it looked amazing.

It seemed, that the entire building was made out of Marble, the Sun shining off of it making it glow brilliantly. The windows were made out of polished glass, with some made of stained-glass and depicting magnificent creatures, among other things. There were also Gargoyles of different kinds. And, Harry swore that he could see some of them move.

But, it was the Students of the Academy that made him gawk.

As he walked towards the Entrance, Harry could not help but stare at the people coming to and from the building, and their strange features.

There was a little boy, with yellow-orange eyes, tufts of golden feathers on his forearms, small claws instead of fingers, and a pair of magnificent wings.

Then, there was a dark-skinned teenage girl, with Amber eyes that had black slits, a long tail with numerous protruding spikes, and bronze Dragon-like horns sticking out of the top of her silky black hair.

And finally, there was a teenage boy, who had razor-sharp claws, scarlet plumage which clashed with his brown hair, a forked tongue which flicked in and out, and a serpentine lower body, which had a diamond pattern of scales.

"How is this possible?" Was the first question he asked.

"All your questions will be answered shortly" Silverhand told him.

As soon as they entered the School's expansive Entrance Courtyard, Harry once again looked around at the various different Student, all who had bizarre and interesting features.

But, one of the more interesting things that he sae, was a large Statue. Said Statue, was made of a type of polished stone, and depicted a powerful-looking Wizard, who had a majestically-long beard. The Statue was also holding a thin Staff in his right hand, and an open Spellbook in his left. A Phoenix, the one from Harry's trainride here, flew down and perched on the shoulder of it.

It was then, that Harry noticed something written under the Statue. Upon further inspecion, it was revealed that it was a finely-carved inscription.

**_Placed here at the beginning of the School's construction, this Statue reminds us of Myrddin Emrys, our founder, who later became known as Merlin, one of the most powerful Sorcerers of recorded History._**

**_Now, over 1000 Years after his passing, we uphold his institution, even under the pressure of dangers that we face, and where our future will place us on the World stage._**

**_Sumus magnus, et observantes vanitates supervacue._**

"Quite a strange final line. What does it mean?" Harry asked with interest.

"It's actually Latin" Silverhand replied "When translated, it means 'We stand tall, we stand strong'. It reminds us that, in the face of dangers, we will not be afraid"

Finally, they reached the Entrance Hall.

"Silverhand"

As soon as they entered the Entrance Hall, they were greeted by a tall, athletically-built Man. He had messy dirty-blonde hair, which was only slightly visible, as most of it was shaved off. He also had a Shield strapped to his back, along with a Broadsword tucked into a sheath at his waist.

"Ah, hello Alexander" Silverhand said politely, shaking his friend by the hand. After Harry was introduced to the Man in front of them, they continued onwards.

Then, after they walked through multiple corridors and up many flights of stairs, they reached a door, which was flanked by two suits of Armor, both of which held Longswords.

After waiting for a few moment, to let the su:its of Armor observe them, they were finally able to go through. Walking up yet another flight of stairs, they were greeted with another door. Silverhand knocked.

"Enter"

Pushing it open, Harry was greeted with a warm and inviting Office. There were multiple gadgets, some of which didn't look even remotely functional, a Pensive, which had some memories swirling inside it's basin, and a large Bookcase, with novels both large and small.

It was then, that Harry finally noticed the Man sitting behind the polished desk, who was obviously the Headmaster. He had hair the colour of fresh straw and eyes like two small suns. Noticing him, the man smiled.

"Ah, you finally decided to join us, Mr. Potter" He said.

"Might I get your name, please?" Harry asked, with no intention of being rude.

"Of course. My name, is Samuel Pendragon. And I am pleased to welcome you to the Emrys Academy of Sorcery"

He gestured for him to sit down.

"Shall we get started then?"

* * *

**Finally, the first Chapter of the Reboot is done! Harry has been introduced to a whole other world, along with being given a place at a prestigious School, and making a new friend in the form of Silverhand. What happens next? You'll have to find out soon.**

**Next Chapter: Harry is given a crash-course in how things work at the Academy, along with some useful words of wisdom by Samuel. Later, at Gringotts, a shocking string of revelations come to mind. Plus; we go back to Britain, and see some of the changes from Canon that are happening there.**

**A/N 1: I'm sorry that this is out so late. It's probably due to me planning out the ENTIRE story, from beginning to end, which took me about a Week, but also because I was also one of the people trying to answer the 'Purple Wedding: Whodunit?' question (It's kinda hard for me, as I haven't read the books).**

**A/N 2: Also, I'm gonna be taking requests from you guys on certain things that should be/happen in the Story. So, if you have a suggestion, please feel free to leave it in a Review, or send it to me in a Private Message.**


	2. Chapter II:The Goblin King

The Potter of Emrys: A Harry Potter Multi X-over

**Disclaimer:** SEE CHAPTER ONE.

**Summary:** Abandoned by his Family, Harry Potter is accepted at a prestigious School, known only as Emrys Academy. Training himself, Harry awaits the day when he will meet his Family again, and will be brought back towards the storm that is the Wizarding World.

**A/N:** As you all know, I abandoned/put on hold Emyris Academy, my first Fanfic, and probably my most successful. Now, with some more creative ideas in my Brain, I present to you The Potter of Emrys, its Remake, and hopefully, will become better than the Original. This has been a long time in the making, so I do hope that you enjoy it quite well.

**Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this Story to my good friend, Lie To Me Heroes. Lie, who has just started getting into the Fanfiction-writing business herself. Go and look at her first Fanfic, _Truth or Dare_, which is quite an interesting read.

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

_/Parseltongue/_

_'Mind Link'/'Telepathy'_

**"Familiar Speech"**

**Review Answers:**

**Ddragon21: You're actually gonna find out how that works in this Chapter.**

**geetac: Thank you for that.**

**davycrockett100: I'm glad that you like it.**

**DZ2: Thanks for the ideas. I'll try to implement them. Also, if you read the first Chapter closely enough, you can see the connections with a Character from Canon. PM me if you guess right.**

_**Previously:**_

_"Might I get your name, please?" Harry asked, with no intention of being rude._

_"Of course. My name, is Samuel Pendragon. And I am pleased to welcome you to the Emrys Academy of Sorcery"_

_He gestured for him to sit down._

___"Shall we get started then?"_

* * *

Chapter II: The Goblin King.

He sat.

"I am sure that you're curious as to why you're here?"

He nodded "Yes, sir"

"Well," Pendragon said, fixing his Steel-framed Glasses "I'm here to answer any questions that you might have. So, ask away"

"Actually, there was something that I wanted to ask you" Harry asked "When I came in, I saw some Students with...unusual features. How is that possible?"

The Headmaster cracked a smile.

"I was wondering if you would ask me that. Very well, let me tell you"

And thus, the explanation began.

"You see, when the School had first opened, our Founder, who you might know as Merlin, used his powerful Magic to help out one of the Builders of the Academy. The reason being, the Man had fallen in love with a Wood Nymph. However, there was no way they could stay together, due to the Nymph's immortality"

"But, through some complicated Magic and Rituals, most of which weakened him, Merlin succeeded, and the Wood Nymph was transformed into a beautiful Woman, at the cost of her immortality"

He paused for a moment, pondering on something, before continuing.

"Nine months after this even, the two gave birth to a healthy baby Girl. However, the child started to exhibit the same abilities that her Mother used to. Concerned, they consulted Merlin. It turned out, that the Mother's powers had not gone away, and that their Child inherited them"

"As the years passed by, more and more of these children started to appear, created by the joining of Human and Magical Creature. Dragons, Giants, Phoenixes and even Fairies mated with us. It is why you see so many of these 'Hybrids' today"

"So, is that a viable explanation for you, Mr. Potter?"

Nodding as a sign to say yes, Harry then asked the Headmaster another question, one which had been eating at him for a while.

"Could you explain to me how this Pocket Dimension is being kept stable?"

"Of course. The way it works, is that many Ward Pillars, which are a larger, more powerful version of the regular Ward Stones, are placed at locations throughout Emrys. To further increase on their massive strength, various Runes are carved into the faces of the Pillars, boosting their magical powers even more. It is because of them, that this Dimension is being kept from collapsing"

"Any more questions, Mr. Potter?"

"No, sir"

"Very well then" The Headmaster pulled out a Document "If you could just sign this please?"

"What is this?" Harry asked, writing his name on the line in the bottom left-hand corner.

"This, Harry, was a legal and iron-clad Document, saying that you are now officially a Student of the Academy. Having said that, this Document also places you under the rule of the Council, which is the ruling Government of Emrys, and as such, you follow their Laws"

Harry passed the now-written Document back to the Headmaster.

"So," He asked "what happens now?"

The Headmaster signalled Harry to follow him, which he did, to a door on the opposite side of the Office. Opening the door, and walking down the small hallway that lay behind it, they came to a small, circular room. And in the room, Harry saw a Crystal Ball-sized Orb, floating gently about an inch above a Marble pedestal, glowing a faint blue. Harry correctly identified it as a Portkey.

"We're going to Gringotts, Mr. Potter," He was told by the Headmaster, who was sticking his hand out over the Orb "to set up a Vault for you're personal use, as well as to deposit some Money into it. Now, Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to place your hand over the Orb"

Doing as he was told, Harry placed his hand over the Orb. Slowly, Harry felt himself being lifted into the air at a slow pace, before he suddenly felt a strong jerk, like a hook, behind his naval, and was whisked away.

* * *

**~The First Bank of Gringotts~**

Yet again landing on his feet, Harry, once again, tried to get his bearings, before he stood up straight, and looked up at the marvelous building before him.

The building itself was over two times larger than the Diagon Alley branch, and had much more grandeur. It was made entirety out of whitewashed, polished Marble, with parts of the building that were lined with Gold. And, to top that off, in fron of each Pillar, there was a large Statue of an individual Goblin, each fully-clad in Goblin-forged Armor, and carrying a weapon in their hands, the two nearest to the entrance pointing their Spears upwards, creating an arch.

Once again, he followed the Headmaster up the front steps, passing a group of well-armed Guards.

"All of this security for one Gringotts?" Harry muttered to himself "What could be so important that they need this many Guards?"

"Someone very important resides here, Mr. Potter" He was told by the Headmaster, who had overheard his muttering.

Walking through the open double-doors, the pair of them were met by a Goblin, who was dressed up in a suit of dented armour, had a heavily-scarred face, and was clutching a sharp-looking Dagger at his side.

"Goblin-Friend Pendragon, what an honour to finally meet you in person. I'm Lord-Commander Ragnok, head of his Majesty's Security force. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"A pleasure to meet you too, Lord-Commander. I believe I have a meeting with his honourable King?"

Grabbing a small log book at his waist, the Goblin flicked through it with his bony fingers, before they finally rested on a page.

"It appears that everything is in order here. Alright then, if you would both follow me"

Doing as they were told, the two of them followed the Lord-Commander down a long corridor, until they came to another large set of double-Doors, embellished with Gold.

They waited a moment, whist Ragnok conversed in Gobbledegook with the four Guards stationed outside the Doors. After a few minutes of waiting there, the both of them were finally allowed to come forward.

"A word of warning," Ragnok told them both, gripping his Dagger slightly menacingly "insult his Majesty whilst you are in there, intentional or not, we will not hesitate to put Swords through you, even if you are a Goblin-Friend, Headmaster"

Both of them nodded with understanding, before they were finally led through. Almost instantly after entering, the Headmaster knelt and bowed his head. To not embarrass himself, Harry did the same.

"Greetings, King Pikecrown the Mighty" The Headmaster said, his head still bowed in respect.

The person in front of him certainly lived up to his namesake, Harry thought to himself. He was about a head-and-a-half taller than the other Goblins in the room with them. He had a borderline-muscular build, and sported an impressive set of sharp teeth, which were slightly yellow. All in all, he projected an Aura of Power and Strength.

Upon seeing the Headmaster, the Goblin let out a low-pitched laugh.

"Samuel, my dear friend" The Goblin King said happily, coming forwards to greet them "What brings you here today then?"

"I actually need to discuss some important things with you" The Headmaster said. Looking around at the other Guards in the room, he then added "In private, if we might"

Considering his demand for the moment, Pikecrown motioned for the Guards to leave, which they did, albeit a bit reluctantly. After they left, he turned to his two guests.

"So, what is it that you want, Samuel?"

The Headmaster pulled out a shrunk Chest, probably containing coins, from his robes.

"Would you be able to open up a new Vault for young Mr. Potter here?"

Pikecrown took the Chest, jugling it in his hands, then shaking it near his ear.

"Undetectable Extension Charm?" He asked nonchalantly. Getting a yes, Pikecrown snapped his fingers, and a Goblin worker appeared. Telling the worker something in Gobbledegook, he passed him the shrunken Chest, before the worker disappeared yet again.

"Now then, Mr. Potter" Pikecrown then said, pulling out a shallow copper Basin and a Dagger "If you would kindly just spill some blood into the bowl"

"Might I ask why?" Harry asked, gingerly taking the Dagger in his hand.

"Of course," Pikecrown started to explain "see, we use this method to decide what level of Security we should place on all of our newly-opened Vaults. It just creates a small list, detailing your Magical Abilities, information about your Core and much of the like. Now, if you may?"

Almost painlessly, Harry slit his Palm open slightly with the Knife, wincing as he did. Letting a long trickle of his Blood flow into the Basin. He watched, with fascination, as his Blood formed into a large piece of Parchment, with information written on it in a tidy scrawl.

Taking the Parchment in his hands, Pikecrown skimmed through it, before his face took on a cross between a snarl and a grimace.

"Your Highness, is something the matter?" The Headmaster asked Pikecrown, he himself now troubled.

"You might want to see this, Mr. Potter" The Goblin King handed Harry the piece of Parchment.

Harry began to read the information in front of him. What he saw, made his blood boil.

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Age: 11**

**Blood-Status: Half-Blood**

**Magical Core Analysis:**

** - Core Strength forcibly decreased by 90% (Magical Signature: Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore)**

** - Core Power forcibly decreased by 90% (Magical Signature: Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore)**

** - Core Level forcibly decreased from Sorcerer-class to Squib-class (Magical Signature: Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore)**

** - Binds forcibly placed on Core to keep it Restrained (Magical Signature: Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore)**

** - Magical Aura forcibly decreased by 100% (Magical Signature: Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore)**

**Magical/Non-Magical Abilities Analysis:**

** - Master-level Parselmouth**

** - Master-level Parselmage**

** - IQ Reduced to from 350 to 110 (Magical Signature: Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore)**

** - Animagus-viable**

** - Viable for multiple Familiars**

** - Eidetic/Photographic Memory fully blocked (Magical Signature: Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore)**

** - Natural Legillimens fully blocked (Magical Signature: Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore)**

** - Natural Occlumens fully blocked (Magical Signature: Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore) **

Note: Harry Potter has been disowned from the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter by both Lilly Alice Potter (née Evans) and James Charlus Potter.

Harry was livid.

The Parchment shaking in his hands, it suddenly burst into flames, before it curled up into multiple pieces of ash.

"They disowned me?!" Harry said to no one in particular, anger clearly evident in his voice "Just because they thought I was a Squib? How petty can they get?!"

"Albus Dumbledore had really crossed the line this time" The Headmaster said, his knuckles stark white and barely containing his fury. For a normally calm Person, you knew something was wrong if he was angry "Had he no idea that he could have caused long-term damage?"

"That Man is once again sticking his nose where it doesn't belong" Pikecrown muttered under his breath "Gringotts have lost many a client because of trhat man's meddling"

The Goblin King snapped his fingers, and another Goblin appeared, this time carrying a large tray of Tea and Scones.

"We might be here for a while, so I've arranged for some refreshments. Two Sugars, Samuel?"

Noding his thanks, the Headmaster took the steaming Cup and Saucer, before taking a few long sips.

"What happens now then?" Harry asked the two Adults in front of him, taking a bite from a Scone.

"Now, Mr. Potter," He was informed by the Goblin King, who had also started to drink his own Tea "I will inform Lord-Healer Greenspear, the Head of the Medical Ward, to send us a phial of his Core Restoration Potion for you to drink"

He recalled one of the Guards from outside back to his side.

"Please inform Lord-Healer Greenspear that we need a phial of his Core Restoration Potion"

After a few minutes of waiting, the Guard finally returned. But this time, he was carrying a corked Potion in his hand. Said Potion, was pure white in colour, and had a slight glow to it.

"What will happen when I drink this?" He questioned the Goblin King, holding the Potion up to his face, to get a closer look at its contents.

The answer he was given, was short and simple.

"The Potion will force you into a short Magical Coma, whilst it restores the long-term damage Dumbledore has done to your body and Magic"

He then asked yet another question.

"What if Dumbledore finds out? He obviously has some device monitoring the Blocks"

Pikecrown laughed loudly, showing his yellow teeth "Mr. Potter, even if the Old Goat finds out, it will be too late. Plus this potion" He held it up to show him "Is nigh undetectable, even by the most strongest of his Magical Instruments that he has. So, are you ready?"

When Harry nodded to show that he was,the Goblin King pulled out a small, silver Goblet, and poured all of the Potion into it, a veil of steam rising slightly from it.

Accepting it carefully with both hands, Harry waited for a few moments, before downing it in one large gulp. Even though he nearly gagged, as the Potion tasted something foul, he still managed to drink it all.

As soon as the Potion was finished off, Harry felt his thoughts becoming clouded very rapidly. Then, his vision became blurred, and he felt sharp pains in his chest area.

"Ugh...that...tasted...awful..."

Before Harry could say anything else, he slumped backwards into his chair, fully unconscious.

* * *

**~Platform 9 3/4~**

"Good luck at Hogwarts, Hermione" Her Mom said, gripping her in a tight hug.

"Make me proud" Was what her Dad said, ruffling her bushy hair.

It was then, that they heard the voice of the Conductor.

"All aboard!"

Saying her final goodbyes to her Mum and Dad, and giving her younger Brother and Sister, Thomas and Abbigail, hugs and kisses, Hermione Granger finally boarded the Hogwarts Express to begin her life as a Witch.

Dragging her Luggage and Owl cage down the Carriage, she finally found an empty Compartment. Locking the door, she sat down, placing her Luggage and Owl cage in the overhead compartment as she did, whipped out one of her newest books, which was called Hogwarts: A History, and started to read it with rapid interest.

She was so engaged with her reading, that she didn't see someone knocking at the Compartment's door.

Looking up, she saw that a pudgy-faced Boy was trying to get in. Taking pity on him, Hermione unbolted the latch and let him in.

"H-hi" He said nervously "My name's Neville, Neville Longbottom"

She held out her hand for him to shake, which he did, albeit with extreme nervousness. He seemed to be quite shy, Hermione thought to herself.

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Jane Granger"

For a while, they sat in an awkward silence, until Neville finally gathered the courage to talk to her.

"So, H-hermione," He asked, twiddling his thumbs "what House are you planning on getting into?"

"Well," She replied thoughtfully "I think Ravenclaw would best suit me. How about you?"

"Gryffindor," He told her "so I can finally make my Parents proud"

There was something in his voice that made Hermione think that Neville was not being entirely truthful with her.

"Neville, do you want to be sorted into Gryffindor because you want to make your Parents proud, or just because they want you to?"

His silence provided her with the answer on a silver platter.

"You seem like more of a Hufflepuff that a Gryffindor to me, Neville" She said, now putting Hogwarts: A History down "You look hard working, as indicated by those Plant stains on your hands. And you seem loyal. Those are the two biggest traits of a Hufflepuff. And either way, your Parents would be proud, Gryffindor of not"

This caused Neville to blush slightly.

It was at that moment, that he was saved by the arrival of the Food Trolley, laden with wizarding Sweets.

"Anything off the Trolley dears?"

The both of them bough a modest amount of everything, just to try.

Whilst Hermione did stay away from anything overly-sugary, she did enjoy the Pumpkin Pasties. Eventually, she was coerced into eating the Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans with him, and they managed to make a game out of it: whoever managed to gag the least when they got the terrible ones, won.

Needless to say, Hermione was cursed with bad luck, and lost by a citywide margin.

Neville could not help but laugh at her expense. But Hermione got the last laugh when he managed to get Earthworm, Earwax, Pepper, Tripe and Lemon. After he managed to get the horrible tastes out of his mouth, they began to talk again about varying subjects and topics, from Lessons and Teachers, to the Opening Feast and the School itself.

Hermione then introduced her Pet, a beautiful Snowy Owl named Hedwig, to Neville, who in return, showed off his Pet to her, a Horned Toad called Trevor. Slightly embarrassed at his lesser Pet, he tucked him back into the pocket of his robes.

As they made there way through the rest of the snacks that they had bought, bar the Every-Favoured Beans, with some managed small talk here and there, Hermione was guaranteed something:

She had secured her first friend in the Wizarding World.

* * *

**~The First Bank of Gringotts; Medical Ward; Recovery Wing~**

"Is he going to be okay?"

"His Vitals are now dropping back to their normal levels again, and his Blood Pressure is stable so that's a start"

As his senses came back to him, Harry went to reach for his Glasses, only to realise that his vison was now crystal-clear without them.

'I guess the Potion cured my damaged eyesight as well' Harry thought to himself, sitting upright on the bed that he was tucked into.

Looking around, he saw that he was in a large room, which had to be the Recovery Wing. There were many other patients in the room, some Human and others non-Human, all of which had injuries of varying severity, and all of them were being tended to by Goblins in green robes, who also had multiple Potions strapped to their belts.

Upon seeing that he was awake, Headmaster Pendragon, King Pikecrown and another Goblin, who Harry correctly identified as Greenspear, came over to his bedside.

"Ah, Mr. Potter" Greenspear said in a calm, yet soothing tone "I am sure by now, that you know me as Lord-Healer Greenspear. Are you still feeling any symptoms of the Core Restororation Potion?"

"A little bit sore and some Chest pains" Harry replied tired, yawning and stretching his arms "But other than that, I'm fine. What happened whilst I was out, might I ask?"

"Well," Greenspear replied, reading from a Clipboard clutched in his hands "After a careful procedure, which lasted for more than two Hours, might I add, we have managed to remove any and all restrictions that Dumbledore placed on both your Core, Magical and Non-Magical Abilities. Once Headmaster Pendragon has signed the necessary paperwork, you are free to go"

When Greenspear and the Headmaster then left for the time being, Harry was then approached by King Pikecrown.

"Yes, King Pikecrown?" He asked the Goblin.

Instead of saying anything , Pikecrown just handed him a small, wrought-iron Key, which Harry took graciously.

"That, Mr. Potter, is your new Vault Key" He explained "It will work only for you, and you alone. Also, I have something else for you"

Harry was then handed a strange necklace. It was made of a sinlgle cord of long, very flexible metal, and had three claws of Ivory hanging on it, each of them having a specific Goblin Rune carved into their faces.

"Consider this a Gift from a friend"

Before he could question Pikecrown's motive and intention for giving him it, the Headmaster returned.

"It's time to leave now, Mr. Potter" He told him, pushing the steel-rimmed Glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Getting out of bed, Harry put on the necklace that Pikecrown had given him moments before, before he walked alongside the Headmaster out of the Medical Ward, and then out of Gringotts.

"D'you want some food?" Samuel asked Harry. When Harry nodded, they both headed to a small Restaurant near Gringotts.

"Now then, Mr. Potter," the Headmaster said, ordering a medium-sized plate of Chicken Parmesan "do you still have any questions about the Academy?"

"Actually, I do" Harry said, he himself ordering a large bowl of Meatballs and Pasta "How does the Timetable work at Emrys?"

"Well, in my opinion, the Timetable is the most interesting thing about the Academy" the Headmaster replied, a cheerful expression on his face "You see, the Timetable is fully customizable. What that means, is that you get to pick what Lessons you have. We feel that this is a successful method, because it moulds the Student around what they want to do, not what we want then to do. Next question?"

"How does the Housing System at Emrys work?"

"At Emrys, we don't have a House system, as we believe that it creates too much tension among the Students. Instead, you'll be living in a small House. That House you live in, is also fully customisable, to a certain degree. So, say if you wanted one of the rooms of your House to turn into a Duelling Arena, it would do so, complete with Practice Dummies and Targets, along with other needed equipments. Any other questions?"

"Yes, just one more, if you don't mind. Do you put all the Human students in one Dorm, or do you mix them up with the other Magicals?"

"Aren't you a curious fellow? Yes, we do actually. We believe that it let's the Human students interact more easily with the other Magicals, instead of staying in their own social groups. However, since you are the only Human Student attending this year, you will live on your own. Alright, that's enough chit-chat. We'd better get back to the Academy"

After they finished off the rest of their delicious meals, they Apparated back to the Academy. Then, instead of going back up to the School, however, they instead walked towards one of many small Estates on the outskirts.

Harry was then lead to a small plot of land. Confused, he looked up at the Headmaster.

"You have to imagine that the House is there, Mr. Potter" The Headmaster told him.

Doing as the Headmaster said, Harry started to imagine the House itself, along with details, rooms and furniture. Then, when he opened his eyes again, he saw the House that he had imagined, details and all.

It was just over the size of a large Cottage, and was made completely out of red Bricks, and partly plated with Oak logs. There was also large Windows, constructed of shiny panes of Glass. There was also a small front Garden, with both common and exotic Plants.

Before Harry entered, however, the Headmaster retrieved a large, leather-bound Book, which had the title 'A Beginner's Guide to Emrys' in neat gold lettering, from within.

"This, Harry, is just a little thing to guide you around the new dimension, if you're planning on visiting a few of the other Cities and Towns. Now, I might as well leave you to your new home"

Harry then opened the door, and the inside of the House was just as he imagined. The walls were made out of both polished Stone and Wood. There was a medium-sized Living Room, where two small Leather chairs and a Leather sofa resided, along with a large Bookcase tucked into one corner. On the walls, there were various Paintings, each of them depicting some sort of Magical Creature. Next to the Living Room, was a small, but tasteful Kitchen, with Black Granite tabletops and a small table with one Chairs, along with all the regular Kitchen equipment. Further in, there was a Bedroom, which had a King-sized, Four-poster Bed, along with a bedside Table and Wardrobe. And finally, there was a large Bathroom, which contained a walk-in Shower, a Sink and Mirror, and a lrge Bath.

"This is amazing" Harry said aloud to no one in particular.

"It sure is, Mr. Potter" The Headmaster commented, before turning to face him "Now, I have to remind you that there is a strict Curfew here. No one is allowed to wander off-grounds the moment that the Clock strikes Midnight. Any other questions can be answered by the Student Handbook present in your room. Tomorrow, one or two of the Professors will come and help you purchase all of your basic School requirements, as well as some more proper-fitting clothes. Also, here is the list of Subjects we teach at the Academy. Once you have ticked all the Subjects you want, send it to me"

And with that, he handed Harry the List, said his goodbyes, and went back towards the Academy, leaving Harry to his own devices.

After eating some of the Meatballs he had left from the Restaurant and taking a long, hot Shower, Harry put on a spare set of Pajamas that he had brought from Wool's, and jumped into bed.

Looking at the list he was given by the Headmaster, Harry had a long look at all the Subjects he could pick. Until he ended up choosing Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, the Dark Arts, Alchemy, Potions, Arithmacy, Study and Use of Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Study and Use of Rituals, Study and Use of Blood Magic, Study and Care of Magical Creatures, Healing, Duelling, Study of Mind Magics, Spell Crafting, History of Magic, Study and Use of Elemental Magic anf finally, Study and Use of Warding.

Placing the now checked-off List onto his bedside Table, Harry watched with slight fascination, as it disappeared in a flash of blue Flames, obviously to the Headmaster's Office.

As he tried to force himself to go to sleep, Harry found that he couldn't, as the actions that both his Parents and Dumbledore took still weighed heavily on his mind.

'I'll make them pay' He thought, gripping the side of his pillow quite tightly 'I will get my revenge, and they will regret the decisions tjat they all have made'

His Mother, Father, Siblings and Dumbledore had better start to prepare for an unstoppable force of vengeance was on it's way:

And that unstoppable force's name, was Harry James Potter!

* * *

**Chapter 2 is officially done! Harry begins to plan his future, whilst dealing with both shocking truths, and newly-discovered betrayals. Plus; How will Hermione and Neville interact, now that they have become fast friends? You'll just have to wait for Chapter 3.**

**Next Chapter: It's the Generic Shopping Chapter, as Harry, with Silverhand tagging along, shops for everything he'll need for his first Year at Emrys, and gains two unique 'Gifts' whilst doing so. Plus; It's time for the Sorting at Hogwarts, but who will go where? And, Dumbledore starts to notice something is off when Harry doesn't show up for the Sorting. How will he react?**

**A/N 1: About Hedwing, you guys. I just couldn't bear to leave her out of the Story. But, since I already have something planned for Harry, I decided to give her to Hermione instead. Hope that satisfied you all.**

**A/N 2: And also, how do you like my version of Canon so far? Does there need to be any improvements made to it, or is it good the way it is? I am also going to try and do some things that aren't usually in AUs, so look out for them.**

**A/N 3: And finally, I know that this will probably upset some of you, but I will not be accepting any OCs, or giving Harry a Pairing, just so it lightens the workload a bit for me. Hope you're all fine with tat decision.**


	3. Chapter III: Archimedes and Alexandria

The Potter of Emrys: A Harry Potter Multi X-over

**Disclaimer:** SEE CHAPTER ONE.

**Summary:** Abandoned by his Family, Harry Potter is accepted at a prestigious School, known only as Emrys Academy. Training himself, Harry awaits the day when he will meet his Family again, and will be brought back towards the storm that is the Wizarding World.

**A/N:** As you all know, I abandoned/put on hold Emyris Academy, my first Fanfic, and probably my most successful. Now, with some more creative ideas in my Brain, I present to you The Potter of Emrys, its Remake, and hopefully, will become better than the Original. This has been a long time in the making, so I do hope that you enjoy it quite well.

**Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this Story to all of you who have continued to Read, Favorite, Follow and Review The Potter of Emrys. I couldn't have gotten where I am without you guys.

I'd also like to dedicate this Story to sprinter1988, DZ2 and Snafu the Great, as those three Authors are the the ones who inspired me to write this in the first place. My recommendations for this Fic are Pokemon Rewrite - Indigo League by sprinter1988, Game of Thrones: Vendetta and The Direwolf's Fury by Snafu the Great, and Everything in Harmony by DZ2.

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

_/Parseltongue/_

_'Mind Link'/'Telepathy'_

**"Familiar Speech"**

**Review Answers:**

**Irmorena: Sorry, no can do. She's quite integral for what happens at Hogwarts.**

**Jordan Cross: It just makes writing the Story that whole lot more easier.**

**Olaf74: I get the feeling that you don't like him?**

**Fenerath: No. He's just sort of Blacklisted/Disowned, if you know what I mean. Also, thanks for reminding me about him, I almost forgot.**

**Medusa's Basilisk: Woah, your Review was long! Thanks for all of your suggestions, I'll try to implement them all.**

**Aegis Dragon: Yes, but she'll probably just be a regular Student.**

**BMS: I tell you, it was hard thinking about where she would fit in.**

**RebeliousOne: As I told Fenerath, he is just Blacklisted. As for the other questions, you'll just have to find out.**

**DZ2: Thanks. It took me a while to figure out how that would work. Also, about your guesses, you'll just have to wait and see.**

**jh831: No, that won't be happening here.**

_**Previously:**_

_'I'll make them pay' He thought, gripping the side of his pillow quite tightly 'I will get my revenge, and they will regret the decisions that they all have made'_

_His Mother, Father, Siblings and Dumbledore had better start to prepare for an unstoppable force of vengeance was on it's way:_

_And that unstoppable force's name, was Harry James Potter!_

* * *

Chapter III: A Song of Wands and Chimeras

Yawning deeply, Harry woke up on his first official day at Emrys.

As he was about to get out of bed, he spotted a Letter on his bedside Table. Interested, Harry picked it up, and opened it. Almost instantly, he recognised tight, incredibly-neat handwiting of Headmaster Pendragon.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I'm quite suprised and interested at the volume of Subjects that you have chosen. But, it isn't my place to question your decisions_

_Please find enclosed your Supplies List, which contains everything you will need to buy for the upcoming Year_

_I hope that you settle in well at the Academy_

_Yours sincerely_

_Headmaster Pendragon_

Searching through the envelope, Harry found the List that the Headmaster told him about.

**School Supplies/Equipment List for Harry James Potter**

**Books:**

_The Complete Encyclopedia of Charms_ - By Alexander Smythe

_To Switch and Change: The Art of Transfiguration_ - By Lucian Frey

_The Green Thumb: A Guide to Herbology_ - By Molly Cain

_The DADA Encyclopedia_ - By Adolf Goltz

_Tenebrae: A Guide to the Darkest Arts_ - By Unknown

_Alchemy: The Most Ancient Art_ - By Nicholas Flamel

_Potions: The Greater Art of Magic_ - By Severus Snape

_Runes and Rune-Magic_ - By Valentine Stromm

_Observing the Stars: A Guide to Astronomy_ - By Abraham Collins

_The Art of Ritual Magic_ - By Alister Brindley

_In Your Veins: The Art of Blood Magic_ - By Jean-Paul Davamand

_Tooth and Claw: A Detailed Guide to Magical Creatures and their History_ - By Salena Vikram

_Mending Wounds: An Extensive Encyclopedia of Healing Spells_ - By Wallace Crockett

_On the Offensive and Defensive: The Handbook of Duelling Spells_ - By Alister Moody

_Legilimency and Occlumency: The Mind Magics_ - By Zexion

_A Guide to Spell-Crafting_ - By Amadeus Lester

_A Comprehensive History of Magic_ - By Elizabeth Sionis

_Bending the Elements: An Encyclopedia of Elemental Magic_ - By Quentin Blackburn

_Wards: Creation and Setup_ - By Nathaniel Copper

**Equipment:**

A Wand/(s), Staff or other Magical Foci

Potion's Kit (Any Grade/Type is welcomed)

Astronomers Kit

Magical Creature Handling and Care Kit

Alchemist's Kit (Any Grade/Type is welcomed)

Herbologist's Kit (Any Grade/Type is welcomed)

Healer's Kit (Any Grade/Type is welcomed)

Rune-creation Kit

Storage Trunk(s) (Any Grade/Type is welcomed)

Other/Optional:

Broom (Any Type) + Broom Servicing Kit

A Pet/(s) OR Familiar/(s)

Magical Painting Kit

Magical Writing and Sketching Kit

**Note: You may add onto your Supplies as you so please.**

It was at that moment, that Harry heard someone knocking at his

Putting the List down, Harry went downstairs, opening the door. In front of him, was Silverhand, and another woman that he did not

She was quite tall and slender, Harry noted, and also looked to be well-exersised. She had black eyes, which sported amber pupils, along with black hair, which was braided into a Ponytail and drooped on her shoulder. Also, that fact that she had clammy-white skin and pointed teeth, cemented the fact that she was a Vampire.

"Good Morning, Mr. Potter" Silverhand greeted him "I trust that you had a good night's sleep? Also, if you were wondering, this Woman next to me," He put a hand around her Waist "is my Wife, Serana. May we come in?"

He opened the door a bit wider, allowing them both inside.

Showing them to his Living Room, Harry offered them seats to sit down in, before he retrieved one for himself from the Kitchen.

"So," He said to his two guests, sitting down "why is it you're here, Silverhand?"

"As you may know," The aforementioned Wizard replied, locking his fingers "yesterday, the Headmaster told you that a Teacher from the Academy would be helping you gather your supplies. It just so happens that I am that person"

He was handed a glass of Butterbear by Serana, who had pulled three out of her handbag for each of them.

"Oh?" He took a sip, savoring the bittersweet taste "And pray tell me, what subject do you teach?"

"I actually teach the Duelling Class for the Lower-Year Students of Emrys, so you'll probably be seeing me again in a few days"

He finishes the rest of his drink, before placing the empty tankard down onto the glass coffee table.

"I assume that the Headmaster has told you of yesterday's events at Gringotts?" He asked of the older Wizard, who had by now finished his own Butterbear "And of the manipulations by the hands of Albus Dumbledore?"

If it was humanly possible, Harry swore that he could hear both Silverhand and Serana growl menacingly.

"Yes" Silverhand's fists were shaking now "And let me tell you now, Mr. Potter: That, that bastard will pay for what he has done to you and countless others, I can assure you"

They did not talk much for the next few minutes, only conversing in small chatter when one of them wanted to. That was, until Serana stood up, fixing her handbag as she did.

"Well, as much as I've enjoyed the pleasantries, I fear we must be starting the shopping now"

Thrusting her right arm forwards, Serana flexed her bony fingers outwards, before a large portal of complete blackness appeared before the trio, stretching from the floor to the ceiling.

"Now, if you would care to follow me, Mr. Potter"

Doing as he was told, Harry went through the portal, Silverhand and Serana following him, wondering what was waiting for him on the other side...

* * *

**~Dragonhearth Market~**

Brushing himself down, Harry walked out of the portal, albeit slightly shakily, scattering a few birds who were congregated around where he exited.

Standing up straight, Harry waited for Serana and Silverhand to come through, before the trio made their way into the bright sunlight.

It was at that moment, he was told something by Silverhand.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter, to Dragonhearth Market"

It was truly a sight to behold. The shops, all of them different shapes and sizes, seemed to be influenced by the Medieval Era in terms of architecture. And, looking at a nearby map, Harry could clearly see that the buildings were arranged into a large circle, with smaller plazas connected to it.

On top of that, in the middle of the large circle of shops, there was an animated statue of a magnificent Dragon, a Hungarian Horntail to be exact, made out of a dark metal and clinging onto an outcropping of rock. And, when the Horntail breathed fire, a spout of the same metal that it was made out of burst forth from it's gaping maw.

He turned to the two adults "What's first on our to-do list then"

Sliverhand, using his prosthetic, pointed towards a Gringotts Bank which was situated just across from where they were standing, nestled in-between a clothing store and a weaponry shop. Whilst it wasn't as majestic or grand as the Gringotts where Harry had met the Goblin King not a day earlier, it was still a sight to behold.

"We will withdraw some money from that Gringotts over there, and then we can start shopping"

"And, by any chance, what's the currency used here?" He asked the husband and wife as they approached the imposing structure of marble, walking up it's front steps in rapid fashion.

"It consists of Bronze Knights, Silver Crowns and Gold Royals" Serana explained to him, just as they entered the Bank.

As soon as the trio entered, they were greeted by a Goblin, who was dressed smartly in a tailored suit.

"Welcome, my name is Goldclaw. How may I be of service today?" In his mind, Harry made a mental note that Goldclaw seemed to be much more politer than any Diagon Alley Goblin could be.

Silverhand nudged Harry, indicating for him to speak.

"Yes there is, Mr. Goldclaw. Would I be able to make a withdrawal?"

"Certainly" Goldclaw waved towards a large wrought-iron gate, behind which was a cart "If you would all follow me"

20 minutes and one stomach-churning ride later, they all arrived at a vault. Harry's vault, to be exact.

"Wait a minute," He told Goldclaw, confused "didn't the Headmaster have my money stored at the First Bank of Gringotts?"

"That he did Mr. Potter. However, here in Emrys, using some advanced Goblin Magic, we can allow you to take out mony from your vault from any Bank stationed in this Dimension"

Now understanding, Harry used his vault key to open the door. Looking around at the medium-sized piles of Knights, Crowns and Royals, he was suprised at how much was there, before Silverhand suddenly thrust a brown satchel in front of his face

"Think of it as a sort my welcome gift to you" He said, as Harry hung it around his shoulder "It also comes fitted with an Undetectable Extension Charm, a Self-Sorting Charm and a Security Charm. So why don't you put some money into it and we can start shopping?"

Doing so, he piled a substantial amount of the coins into his new gift, the four of them took the nausea-inducing cart ride back up to the surface, before he, Silverhand and Serana exited the Bank, ready to start shopping now that Harry had acquired some funds.

The first shop they went to, and the one that was closest to them, was a place called 'Samuelson's Apothecary'.

Browsing through the shelves of Beetle Eyes, Snake Fangs and fully-grown Dittany plants, Harry eventually came to the Potion Kits section of the store. Looking at the selections on display, one in particular caught his eye.

On the outside, it just looked like an ordinary worktable. But, connected to it by the sides and top, were three glass-fronted display cases, which seemed to house all of the equipment needed in the process of making potion. Signalling one of the assistants over, Harry asked him about it.

"I see that you're interested in it" The assistant started to say, giving him the run down of it "This model is known as a Portable Potions Lab. It comes fully equipt with a steel cauldron and heater area, measuring equipment and scales, a full set of silver ingtedient preperation utensils which are charmed to never blunt or rust, a mortar and pestle, a thermometer, some stirrers and a lot more stuff that I don't have time to get into here. So, young man, what will it be?"

Considering his options, Harry decided to buy it, paying the 150 Royals needed for the Lab. On top of that, he also brought an Ingredients Storage Box (which had numerous compartments) fitted with both Freshening and Preservation Charms, as well as a year's supply of Potion Ingredients and a Storage Case for finished Potions for an extra 85 Royals and 20 Crowns. Thanking the man behind the counter, he then left the Apothecary.

Next, the three of them moved onto 'The Lexicon', a medium-sized Bookstore. There, Harry brought the necessary Books that he required. On top of that, he also brought some other reading material, which included:

_The Art of War_ - By Sun Tzu, a Muggle Book which, Harry had found to be quite an interesting read.

_Magic in the Brush: A Guide to Painting a Magical Portrait_ - By Lyndon Abernathy

_Magic in the Pen and Pencil: A Guide to Magical Writing and Sketching_ - By Melissa Abernathy

_Creating Mind Defenses_ - By Louisa Shanons

_The Art of Parselmagic_ - By Unknown

_The Art of Magical War_ - By Shi Tzu, who turned out to be the Witch sister of Sun Tzu

And, _Your Inner Animal: A Theoretical and Practical Guide to becoming an Animangus_ - By Shane Ryker

Picking that last book up, Harry remembered in the past when his father would turn into his Animangus form, a Stag, and gave his Siblings rides around the Potter Estate. He would always watch from his window, as he was never allowed to ride with them.

Shaking that bad memory off, he payed for everything, before leaving.

After that, they entered a place known as 'Lin's Equipment', which sold what it said on the sign. Looking around the store, Harry didn't dawdle before buying everything he needed.

As he picked up the last thing he needed, his eyes wandered to a Trunk. Going over to it, he opened the top, before discovering that it led not to storage space, but a small flight of stone stairs.

Walking down the stairs into the Trunk, he discovered a long corridor, with doors on either side of it. Peeking through said doors, he saw different rooms, all of which were magically-expanded. There was a room for storing Potions and Potions Ingredients, a Pantry, a Wardrobe and many other ones.

Stepping out of the Trunk, Harry decided to buy that as well before he left, albeit with less money.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way," Serana sighed, brushing few strands of hair away from her forehead "it's time to get you some nice clothes"

As Silverhand wanted to stay outside for a moment, only Harry and Serana went into the next place, a Shop called 'The Dress-up'. With him being some sort of Human Mannequin, Harry was asked to try on pieces of Clothing that he liked. In the end, they ended up with a rather large pile.

Finally, they payed for it all and left, but not before Harry had brought himself some nice gloves made from Swedish Shortsnout hide.

Taking a short break, they decided to relax at a nearby Café, with Silverhand ordering a plate of hot cinnamon rolls for them all to eat.

"So," Harry said, taking a large bite from a roll "the only things I have left to get would be a Wand and a Familiar, am I correct?"

Both of them nodding a yes, Harry went back to eating his roll, enjoying it's sweet yet savory flavor. Before long though, the three of them had finished the plate and were leaving to buy his wand.

Going down into one of the smaller plazas, they immediately made a beeline for the many wandmaker shops, a small building with a weathered sign above it that said 'Larkson's: Crafters of fine Custom-made Wands since 332BC'

As they entered the Store, the three of them were greeted with the tinkling of a Bell, signifying their arrival.

Looking around, Harry saw a large counter-top of polished stone, on which there was a unread newspaper, three chairs on one side of the room for observers, a large grandfather clock tucked into one corner and a framed portrait on the wall opposite the chairs.

Said portrait, was of a middle-aged gentleman with greying hair, dressed in a dark set of robes and sitting in a finely-carved chair. Observing them with his beady brown eyes, he then started to talk in a loud voice.

"Lawrence! You have customers!"

A man of about his late twenties, sporting close-cropped black hair, pale skin, vivid electric-blue eyes and a cut on his lower lip, entered the room by way of the door that was behind the counter.

"Silverhand, Serana. Good to see you two again. How's Selena doing?" He said, a British accent present in his voice. It was then the man noticed Harry standing next to the couple "And might you be?"

"Lawrence, allow us to introduce you to Harry Potter" Serana said, her Hand on Harry's shoulder "We've come here to get him a custom-made wand"

Nodding, Lawrence opened the small door on the side of the counter, signaling for Harry to follow.

"If you two would take a seat," Lawrence told Serana and Silverhand, pointing to two of the three chairs as he did "me and Mr. Potter here will be back momentarily"

Entering Lawrence's workshop, he felt an enormous surge of ambient magical energy coming from all around, before it suddenly subsided. He also saw shelves of wand woods, cores and many other ingredients, a large workstation covered in magical burns, a set of wandmaking tools and a magnifying glass fitted to a lamp, replacing the lightbulb and lampshade.

Pulling out his own wand, one that was both short and thin, Lawrence summoned a measuring tape, the item in question whizzing out of an open cupboard.

"Now then Mr. Potter," The measuring tape began to float in mid air "if you could tell me what hand you write with, we can get started"

"I write with my right hand, sir" as soon as he said that, the measuring tape began to take measurements of his right arm only, from his shoulder to the fingertips, with Lawrence taking down notes using a clipboard and pen.

After he had all of the measurements written down, Lawrence then asked him to stand still for the moment, before giving him instructions.

"Alright then, Mr. Potter. What I want you to do is expand your magic until you feel a sort of tugging sensation. When you do, follow it to the source"

Taking a deep breath and exhaling it, Harry then did what he was asked to do, and expanded his magic. Instantly, he felt multiple tugging sensations.

Collecting the items in question was a relatively simple task. Once that was done, he was escorted back to the main shop, where Serana and Silverhand sat waiting for him.

"Well," Lawrence paused momentarily, wiping his brow with an oily rag "it shouldn't take much time to complete the wand, probably will be an hour at least. You might as well find something to do until I'm done"

Leaving Lawrence's shop for the time being, the trio then walked towards the pet section of Dragonhearth Market, which was filled with the cries of various animals.

As soon as he stepped into the pet section however, he felt another two tugs on his magic. Only now, it was coming from the direction of a store named 'Jaeger's Construct Familiars Emporium'. Just as he was about to go inside, he was held back momentarily by Serana.

"Mr. Potter, you'll have to go and do this one on your own. I have to have some words with my husband about a certain matter that needs to be attended to" From the look in Silverhand's only working eye, he knew what she was talking about.

Acknowledging what she was saying, Harry then entered the store, where he was greeted by one of the assistantsk

"Hello there, young man. You interested in anything special?"

"Just a question, if I may" Harry said, facing the assistant "What is a Construct Familiar?"

"An excellent question" The assistant replied said, fixing his purple cloak "You see, a Construct Familiar is brought about when two or more creatures, regardless if they are magical or non-magical, are fused together to create a whole new one, using all of their pros and none of their cons. What makes each one unique, is that each and every Construct Familiar are different. Is that good enough for you?"

Thanking the man for his time, Harry started to look around, and see what was on offer

And, to be quite honest, he was fascinated by these creatures.

There was a large, catlike mammal, which sported the tail of a scorpion, a set of sharp quills that ran down the length of it's back and the powerful wings of a bat.

A lizard about the length of his arm and had six legs, with the front two being able to act like arms.

A monstrous baboon with two tail that seemed to have minds of their own, four arms and four eyes.

And a creature in the shape of a snake that seemed to be made out of a gooey substance, with multiple tentacles conning out of it's back.

It wasn't until about 40 minutes had passed, with him searching the bird section of the store, that he found the source of the first tug on his magic. Next to the cage that it was perched inside, there was a clipboard showing information about it, which he began to read with interest.

**Name = Archimedes**  
**Gender = Male.**  
**Species = Avian-class Construct Familiar.**  
**Length = 1m (3.3ft).**  
**Weight = 4.7kg.**  
**Wingspan = 2.5m (8.2ft).**

**Age = 75.**  
**Date of Creation = 1st September 1939.**  
**Location of Creation = Warsaw, Poland.**  
**Creator = Augustus Ketrov.**

**Body Structure = Based off of a Grand Raven, Blight Crow, Philippines Eagle and Great Horned Owl.**

**Anatomy = This Construct Familiar actually possesses a 2nd Heart, which gives it great capabilities (Both Mentally and Physically). Also, this Construct has quite powerful Stomach Acids, giving it a wide range in terms of Diet (E.g. Carrion, Fruit, Plants, Fish and Meat). On top of that, it also has a hollow Skeletal structure, making it more lighter, faster and agile than any other Bird Species. As well as that, this member of the species has a 'third eyelid'.**

**Features = A curious feature of this Construct, is its Eyesight, being able to see a Pigeon from about 5 miles away (On a clear day, mind you), which is quite exceptional, when you think about it. It can also fly at the same speed as a Peregrine Falcon, reaching up to 246mph.**

**This Bird-based Construct Familiar also has a number of smaller features, such as a diamond-shaped tail, blood-red eyes,horns and both pure black and slate-grey feathers.**

**It's wings, as stated above, have been measured to be 2.5 meters (or 8.2ft). They are both broad and long, and are capable of sustaining flight for at least a few Hours, maybe even more. They are also capable of giving the Bird the ability to fly in mid-air, which is a useful skill to have in many situations.**

**Weapons = Obviously, this type of Construct does not come without superb attacking weapons. This has the claws of a Harpy Eagle (Which, measuring at 5 inches, are incredibly dangerous) and the beak of a Hyacinth Macaw (Though it is in the shape of a Philippine Eagle's beak), that has a pressure force between 1000 and 3000psi (enough to chew through Iron bars). The Beak itself, is also serrated, causing a lot more damage and bleeding when biting someone/thing.**

**On top of that, the Familiar also possess some traits of the Peruvian Vipertooth Dragon, mainly the abilities to breathe Fire and produce highly-potent Venom.**

**The way that the Fire-breathing works, it that there are two small tubes in the back of it's throat. Using them, it expels chemicals out of these two tubes: when these volatile substances combine, they undergo an intense reaction, which bursts into a directed jet of Fire (For this Bird Construct, it breathes Blue Fire, which is far more hotter and intense than ordinary orange flames) which can turn flesh to ash, melt steel and crack stone. To protect it, the Construct's body has been made heavily resistant to fire.**

**With the Venom, there are two sacks on either side of it's upper jaw area. So, whenever it wants to, the Familiar can inject the poison. This can be deadly, as it can be used on an open wound to end a prey item's life near-instantly.**

**One of the more bizarre (and deadly) weapon that it has, are the tips on the ends of each of the wings feathers. These tips, are made out of a strange type of organic steel. These feathers can be launched at enemies like daggers, causing long-term damage. They also help in flight, acting as counterbalance.**

**Also, the horns on top of it's head, are made of solid bone, and are about 5 inches long. With the head in the right position, these horns can be used to devastating effect,**

**Intelligence = In terms of intelligence, this one comes out on top. Being made partly up of Grand Raven and Blight Crow, the most intelligent species of Magical Bird known to Wizardkind.**

**It can easily solve complex and complicated Puzzles, as well as Problems, quite easily. This can be contributed to it's Brain, which is built like a Supercomputer and as such, has a lot of processing power.**

**On top of that, the Construct can pick out individual faces (and remember them for every detail), possesses a Photographic/Eidetic Memory (so it can remember everything it has seen since it's creation) and uses Logical Reasoning to analyze how it should go about doing something.**

**The IQ, has been measured at 600, easily ranking it as one of may of the most intelligent artificial animals ever. And this is rightly so, as it can surpass even the most intelligent Wizards and Witches in terms of thought and processing power.**

**And finally, due to having the combined talking abilities of the African Grey Parrot, Yellow-Naped Amazon Parrot and the Common Hill Myna, it is able to speak fluent English, not just simple phrases.**

**Magical Abilities = In terms of it's magical abilities, this Construct has only a few.**

**The first of these, is a modified version of Apparation and Disapperation. It is the same concept, except that it appears and disappears in a flash of Blue Fire, and is much more quicker.**

**A second magical ability, is the ability to produce exact copies of itself, called Wraiths. These Wraiths, except being slightly smaller than the original, are exactly like the original copy. The original acts like a sort of 'hive mind' for them as well.**

**Creator's Note = Beware, whover buys this Construct. With it's vast array of deadly weapons, as well as it's extreme intelligence, it can be a powerful ally one day, or turn around and become a dangerous enemy the next.**

Staring at the bird, he began to stroke his feathers "Hello, Archimedes"

Opening the cage's door, he allowed Archimedes to fly out of it, and land on his outstretched arm. Almost instantly, Harry felt his magic reached out towards the Construct Familiar and bond with him.

"What was that?" He questioned the bird.

**"That, sire, was a magical bond being established between the two of us, hereby making me your Familiar"**

"Oh, that makes more sense. Now, let's go and find the other source"

With Archimedes now perched on his shoulder, Harry one again began to walk around the store. After about 20 more minutes of this, their walk led them to the reptile section, a source of numerous voices (Due to his Parseltongue abilities), and the source of the second tug on his magic.

Only this time, it was a snake, curled up inside a heated terrarium.

Once again, there was a small clipboard fixed next to the terrarium. Bending down, he began to read the information written on it.

**Name = Alexandria**  
**Gender = Female**  
**Species = Reptilian-class Construct Familiar**  
**Length = 18.8ft (5.7m)**  
**Weight = 6kg**

**Age = 30**  
**Date of Creation = 19th July 1984**  
**Location of Creation = Giza, Egypt**  
**Creator = Augustine Cassius**

**Body Structure = Is based off of a King Cobra, Hydra, Basilisk and Reticulated Python.**

**Anatomy = Like some other types of Construct Familiars, this one also possess a 2nd Heart, as well as a hollow Skeleton. Also, it's eyes, which are 1/2 the size of the Skull, are sunken in slightly. On top of that, it's Jacob's Organ is much larger than any other normal Snake species, and has a 'third eyelid', which both cleans the eye and protects it in harsh environments.**

**Features = The color of the body is a dark, copper-colored brown, with the underbelly being just a light shade of cream. It's eyes, are amber-gold with black pupils.**

**Much like the King Cobra, this specimen has a hood, which is usually kept concealed, can be flared up when the construct feels like it's threatened. There are also small spines, similar to a Hydra's, that run down the length of it's back.**

**Instead of skin, it has unique scales, which are shaped into a curved spike and arranged in a fashion quite similar to medieval Plate Armour. This, in turn, allows for a tightly-woven defense, without sacrificing speed. Also, they are highly-resistant to most types of spell damage.**

**Weapons = In terms of this Construct's weapons, there are only two: Constriction and Venom.**

**With Constriction, it can squeeze at a force of 100psi, which equates to around 5000 Kilos (Or, if you want to be technical, it is about 11023lbs). To put it into terms you might understand, that is like having a School Bus being pressed onto your Chest.**

**With the Venom, it is a combination of both the King Cobra's and the Basilisk's. This means that is is extremely lethal and deadly, as both of these Snakes have been known to kill within minutes.**

**Intelligence = This Construct Familiar is extremely intelligent. The reason being is that it has all three Brains from the Magical Creature known as a Runspoor, which means that it's Brain has three times the processing power than a normal Snake's.**

**Magical Abilities = Much like other Construct Familiars, this one only has a single ability: Self-Transfiguration.**

**What this means, is that it can grow and shrink itself at it's own leisure. This is very useful in swallowing larger prey items much bigger than itself.**

**The Construct can also grow extra heads, similar to what a Hydra does, but can also un-grow them at it's leisure.**

**Creator's Note = As with many other Construct Familiars that inhabit this store, you must be weary, as you could very likely die within minutes if bitten.**

Turning towards Alexandria, who had reared up, her hood flared, he began to converse with her in Parseltongue.

_/Nice to meet you Alexandria/_ Harry hissed to her

She stopped for a moment, staring at him in a state of slight shock,before she finally replied.

_/A Speaker of the tongue of Snakes? And one so young as yourself? I'm quite impressed/_

_/Thank you Alexandria/_ He replied _/Say, would you like to join me and Archimedes?/_

When she nodded yes, Harry opened the top of the terrarium and allowed Alexandria to slither up his arm, and wind loosely around his neck like a scarf. And, like with Archimedes, Harry felt his magic bond with the Construct Familiar.

"Excuse me," He asked the woman behind the counter "how much is it for these two?"

The woman looked at him for a moment over her horn-rimmed glasses, before she gave the young wizard a reply.

"For those two, plus the cage, terrarium and a year's supply of food for both of them? 200 Royals, 150 Crowns and 60 Knights"

Paying for the items and putting them in his satchel, he left the shop and met Serana and Silverhand outside, where it looked like they had just finished an argument, with both of them looking frustrated.

"Is something the matter?" He asked the two of them.

"No, no, everything's fine" Serana said, sighing whilst she brushed her hair sideways "Come on, let's go and get your wand"

Even though he was still not convinced, Harry let it go for the time being.

Entering Lawrence's shop for the second time, Harry found the wandmaker standing behind the counter, a single wand box lying on it.

"Alright then, Mr. Potter," He said, handing him the box "here's your custom-made wand"

Opening the box, he was greeted with the sight of a long, thin wand. It looked similar to a bone in appearance, and had a sort of green, scaly leather wrapped around the wand's grip.

"Okay, here's a basic rundown of what you're wand is made of" Lawrence started to say "For the primary and secondary wand woods, we have Poplar and European Yew respectively"

"For it's length and flexibility, using the calculations I gathered, I made your wand 16 inches and a quite rigid flexibility, so the spells you produce with it are more powerful"

"Next, for the two cores, you picked the skin of a bull Basilisk, as well as the ashes of a mother Ashwinder. Both of these cores are skilled in many arts of magic, including Duelling and the Dark Arts"

"As a sort of decorative touch, you picked the skin of a Hydra. I think it kind of gives your wand a sort of dangerous vibe"

"And finally, for your wand's catalyst, you have concentrated Basilisk venom. Very potent, and very deadly at the same time"

"All in all, this is a very powerful wand, and can be used for both pinpoint accuracy and blunt force. Go on, give it a wave"

Taking the wand in his hand, Harry felt a warmth surge up his entire arm. Waving it in an arch above his head, he was surprised when a large Phoenix, comprised entirely of purple-blue fire, erupted from the tip, followed quickly after by both a Snake and a Wolf. Then, the Snake began to attack the Phoenix, with the Wolf just observing the battle. When it was over, the three animals vanished in a cloud of wispy smoke.

"Wow, talk about foreshadowing" Silverhand joked sarcastically, breaking the awkward silence that followed.

Harry then turned to Lawrence "Would it be possible to get a Holster and a Wand Maintenance Kit with this?"

Nodding, Lawrence pulled out the items in question out from under the counter-top "In total, that'll be 80 Royals"

Handing him the amount of money needed, the three of them said their goodbyes, before they left.

"Alright, I guess it's back to the Academy then" Serana said, before opening a portal for them to walk through.

* * *

**~Emrys Academy; Harry's House~**

Stepping out of the portal, Harry was greeted with the familiar sight of his kitchen. Dropping his satchel down on a chair, he made a move to go up to his bedroom, before he was stopped by Silverhand, whose prosthetic was resting on his shoulder.

"Harry, could you wait here for a moment? I need to have a conversation with you"

He then turned to Serana.

"Serana, could you go and check up on Selene please?" Just as his vampire wife left, he added "And make sure she hasn't hurt anyone! You know how annoyed she gets with those guys who try to ask her out on dates!"

Hearing the door close, Harry guided Silverhand to a chair, before sitting down himself.

"So," He said, as Archimedes flew off of his shoulder and Alexandria unwound herself from around his neck and slithered across the floor "what is it you want to talk about?"

Silverhand sighed, fixing his eye-patch "Mr. Potter, I have not been entirely truthful with you..."

"...I am not the person you think I am"

* * *

**~Hogwarts~**

Nervous with anticipation, Hermione waited as Professor McGonnagall told them to wait outside the Great Hall.

"Nervous?" Neville asked her.

"Horribly" She replied, observing the Ghosts that had begun to phase through the walls "I hope that the Sorting isn't too difficult for us"

Neville squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"You don't have to worry. All that happens is they place a sentient talking hat on your head, and it places you in one of the four Houses.

"That's it?" She said incredulously "Just a magic hat?"

Neville nodded, confirming what she had just said. Before she could reply, she was cut off by a conversation that was going on near them, between the Potter Siblings and a blonde-haired student

"Ditch the Weasel and join me, Potter. Same goes for your sister"

"Like I'd ever join you Malfoy! You're just a slimy snake!"

With that, he punched the student known as Malfoy in the face, causing him to fall to the floor.

Before Malfoy's brutish bodyguards could advance on the Siblings-Who-Lived, Professor McGonnagall returned.

"Mr. Malfoy!" She barked "Get up this instant!"

Brushing himself off, Malfoy shot a glare at the Twins, before he returned to his group of cronies.

McGonnagall then turned to face all of the students.

"The Headmaster is ready to see yyou now"

With that, the large double-doors opened by themselves, and they entered the Great Hall.

"Look up" Hermione said, pointing towards the ceiling, which looked like the star-studded sky outside.

"It's enchanted to show the sky outside" Neville explained as they walked towards the Head Table.

Coming to a stop in front of the Headmaster, who was looking at them with a twinkle in his eye, they all watched as a wooden stool was brought out, before the hat that Neville had told her about was brought out and placed on said stool.

Nothing happened, until...

...a large seam opened, giving the hat a mouth. Then, surprisingly, it began to sing a song.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
Where you'll meet your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For a Thinking Cap!"

When the last note ended, everyone erupted into thunderous applause.

"When I call your name, you will come up here to be sorted"

As the names continued to be called out, both Hermione and Neville grew more and more nervous. Until finally, Hermione's name was called.

"Hermione Granger"

Shaking slightly, she calmly walked up to the stool, and allowed for the Sorting Hat to be placed on her head.

_'Why hello, Miss Granger'_

_'Hello, Sorting Hat'_

_'Ok, let's see what I can find'_

Hermione then felt the curious sensation of someone rummaging around in her head.

_'I must say, your thirst for knowledge is unlike anything I've seen in my 1000 years of life. I know exactly where to put you. But before I do, I want to give you some sound advice'._

_'Dark days are coming, Miss Granger. You might not know it yet, but both you and Mister Longbottom play a crucial part in events that are only now coming into place. Events that have been in the works since the First Wizarding War. A Second War is coming, and both you and Mister Longbottom have your parts to play in it. To you, I say good luck'._

Before she could question the Sorting Hat further about what he had just said, the Hat shouted out her House.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Smiling, she removed the Hat from her head, before moving to sit down in a seat at the table of blue and bronze, the same colour which her black tie turned.

Greeted by one of the House Prefects, a girl called Penelope Clearwater, she turned to see Neville giving her the thumbs up, as he knew Ravenclaw was the House she wanted to go into.

Just as Neville's name was called out by Professor McGonnagall, she whispered for him some words of encouragement:

"Good luck Neville"

* * *

Timidly, Neville sat on the stool, wracked with nervousness as the Hat was placed onto his head.

_'Why hello, Mister Longbottom'_

_'H-hello, Sorting Hat'_

_'Now, I just need to look through your mind for a minute, to see what House suits you best'_

He felt a strange rummaging sensation in his head.

_'I have to say, you are the spitting image of what a Hufflepuff should be. You are incredibly loyal, never abandoning a friend in need of your help. You stand up for people who need to be defended. And you have a natural talent for Herbology. All of these qualities that you possess make you an ideal candidate for the House of Badgers. But before I sort you there, I need to ask of you something'_

The Hat paused for a moment, before continuing.

_'I need you to help Miss Granger understanding our society. As a Muggleborn, you have to know that she will be downtrodden by the blood-purists that inhabit the school and beyond. Also, I might be wise for you two to start preparing yourselves'_

_'Excuse me, but prepare for what?'_

_'I cannot say any more. Now go on, join your new Housemates in...'_

"...HUFFLEPUFF!"

With a new found confidence, Neville made his way over to the Hufflepuff table, his tie changing to match the House colours of yellow and onyx.

Being greeted by his new Housemates left and right, Neville turned towards Hermione, who was congratulating him by way of raising a goblet of water into the air.

Smiling, he then raised his own goblet, before he went back to watching the Sorting.

* * *

Eventually, the much-anticipated event happened: The Sortings of the Siblings-Who-Lived.

First up, was Daniel Potter.

As he walked to the stool, swaggering with an air of arrogance around him, numerous whispers began to break out amongst the tables.

"_The_ Daniel Potter?"

"The Boy-Who-Lived?"

"He looks so handsome"

"He'll be in Gryffindor for sure"

Sitting down onto the stool, he allowed for the Sorting Hat to be placed on his head...

...and it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" about a millisecond later.

The entire table of red and gold roaring (No pun intended) with cheers, Daniel walked towards it, a cocky smirk set onto his face, all the while two ginger twins were shouting to anyone who'd hear "We've got Potter!".

Next, it was the turn of his sister, Elizabeth.

As she walked towards the Sorting Hat, many wolf whistles could be heard from all four of the House tables. And she didn't seem to mind.

And, the same as her brother, she was immediately sorted into Gryffindor.

Even if you were a mile away, you could still clearly hear the cheering coming from the House of Lions.

"Harry Potter"

Silence. Complete and utter silence.

Then, whispers broke out like a swarm of bees amongst the tables.

"Harry Potter?"

"Isn't he a Squib?"

"Why would they let a pathetic _Squib_ come to Hogwarts?" This last comment came from the Slytherin table.

When Harry Potter didn't present himself forward, Professor McGonnagall said his name again. When he didn't come after that, she just continued with sorting the other students.

However, up at the Head Table, the Headmaster had troubling and worrying thoughts going through his head.

* * *

When the Potter boy didn't appear from the line of new students, Dumbledore was troubled that his plan might be failing.

When he first saw the boy's magical strength and abilities, he was shocked, as they rivalled his own.

And he couldn't have that, could he?

So, using illegal Blood Magic, he bound the boy's magic, effectively making him a Squib, so he could never rise in power above him.

The next phase of his plan, was telling Lily and James about their son being a Squib. Ashamed, embarrassed and angry, they disowned him, and cast him out of the Potter Family, sendimg him to an Orphanage.

After years of isolation, he would come to the boy's rescue, seeming like his hero, and bring him to Hogwarts.

From there, he would be groomed into becoming the perfect Pawn. The Imperious Curse, Loyalty Potions. Whatever it took, he would be moulded into a pawn, for that was what he was.

The next stage, would be to make sure he got sorted into Gryffindor like his Siblings, even if he had to use the Confundus Charm on Alister, the Sorting Hat, to do it. He would follow his Siblings everywhere, becoming a loyal follower of them.

And eventually, when it would come down to the final battle, he would sacrifice himself to kill Voldemort just as many others would, like a lamb being led to the slaughter. Then, his Siblings, spurred into action by their brother's death, would kill the Dark Lord.

It was perfect.

But now, there was a problem: Harry had not shown up to the Sorting Ceremony.

'The Letter was probably lost by the Owl' Dumbledore through to himself, just as Ronald Weasley sat down at the Gryffindor table 'I'll send Fawkes to give it to him later'

For now, he had other things think about. Using an Imperious, he convinced his old friend Nicholas to give him the Philosophers Stone to keep safe at Hogwarts. In reality, it was so he could draw Voldemort out of hiding, and test the Siblings-Who-Lived.

Turning to look at Quirrel, Albus could practically feel the Dark Aura eminating from the back of his turban. It was obvious to Dumbledore that Voldemort was using the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher as a temporary host body, until he could get to the Stone and become full again.

Dumbledore would have to act fast if the Siblings-Who-Lived were to stop him. He would drop some clues about the third-floor corridor, where the Stone was located, in the Opening Speech, so as to spike their curiosity. From there, it would be up to them to stop the Dark Lord for a second time.

In the end, a game of Chess had to be played.

And Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light, would be the Chessmaster.

* * *

**~Emrys Academy; Harry's House~**

"What do you mean by that, Silverhand?" Harry asked.

"I mean, I've been living a bloody lie for the last 10 years" Silverhand replied, conjuring two tankards full of Butterbear, one for each of them.

To emphasize his point, Silverand took off his prosthetic hand, revealing the fleshy stump underneath, removed his eye-patch to expose the socket, layers of skin growing over it and unattached his metal leg, laying all three down on the coffee table. He also lifted up the shirt he was wearing, exposing many large scars on his chest and stomach, as well as the ones on his neck, arms back, face, hands and left leg. All in all, he looked like a heavily-wounded war veteran.

"This is who I truly am, Mr. Potter," He said, his damaged voice box now more noticable than ever "and this is who I will always be"

It was enough to make Harry wince heavily "How did you get all of those?"

"Well," Silverhand took a large gulp of his drink, before slammimg the tankard back down, causing small cracks to appear on the coffee table "There was a time, when I was young. Free. Happy. But, of course, that all changed one day. And my life has been different ever since"

"Due to certain events, I was forced to run from my home. And eventually, I ended up here at Emrys Academy"

"Over time, I adapted to this new environment of hybrids and both Dark and Light Magic living in harmony. It was strange, at first, but I began to fit in"

"And now, 10 years on from that event, I have a wife and child: a family, that's what we were. Happy"

For the first time since he met him, Harry saw Silverhand smile.

"I've wanted to ask you something since I first met you. D'you mind?" Harry said, taking a small sip of his beverage.

"Ask away" Silverhand said, finishing his own Butterbear.

"Is Silverhand your real name?"

Harry could definitely see Silverhand freeze momentarily, like a Deer caught in the headlights, before he muttered under his breath "I knew it would soon come to this"

The older wizard leaned back in his chair, sighing heavily, before replying to the question.

"No, it is in fact not my true name. I gave it to myself as a sort of nickname"

Taking this information in, Harry then asked him a follow-up question.

"Okay, if Silverhand is a nickname you gave yourself, then what is your actual name?"

What was said next, shocked Harry to his core.

"My name, Mr. Potter, is Peter...Peter Pettigrew"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! How's that for a Cliffhanger then? Harry has gotten his Supplies, along with a fancy Wand and not one, but TWO Familiars. And, over on the Hogwarts end of things, Dumbledore starts thinking that maybe his plan is faltering, and we see Neville and Hermione are now sorted into their new Houses.**

**Plus; A massive bombshell has been dropped on us, with the reveal of Silverhand as everyone's most hated Rat. How will this effect Harry, and overall, his time at Emrys?**

**Keep Reading to find out...**

**Next Chapter: We Flashback to the Past, and see the full transformation of Peter into Silverhand, and recount his journey in detail. Plus; With his new skills in hand, Harry begins his path to become a Dark-Grey Sorcerer. Also, at Hogwarts, Hermione and Neville have a run in with everyone's favorite Redheaded idiot.**

**Please, remember to Favorite, Follow and Review.**

**A/N: So, what do you think of the big reveal of Peter? Originally, it was actually going to be Remus or Sirius filling in for the role of Silverhand. But, after giving our favorite Werewolf and Dog important roles to play later in the Story (Both of which will be kept top-secret, for the time-being), I decided to give it to Peter. Reason being?: THERE ARE ABSOLUTELY NO FANFICS WHICH PORTRAY HIM AS ONE OF THE GOOD GUYS, OR IN A POSITIVE LIGHT!**

**A/N 2: Also, after taking an idea from both a friend and a Reviewer, I have decided to post a List at the end of every Chapter, which details the Characters from other Franchises. This also makes it fun for you guys, as it turns each Chapter into a game of 'Spot the Character'.**

**Characters from other Franchises:**

**Zexion (Mentioned only) - Kingdom Hearts Franchise**

**Selene (Mentioned only) - Underworld Franchise**

**Serana - Elder Scrolls Franchise (Or, to be more specific, the Dawnguard DLC for Skyrim)**

**[EDIT: This Chapter has been updated as of 6/2/2014]**


	4. Chapter IV: The Silver Rat

The Potter of Emrys: A Harry Potter Multi X-over

**Disclaimer:** SEE CHAPTER ONE.

**Summary:** Abandoned by his Family, Harry Potter is accepted at a prestigious School, known only as Emrys Academy. Training himself, Harry awaits the day when he will meet his Family again, and will be brought back towards the storm that is the Wizarding World.

**A/N:** As you all know, I abandoned/put on hold Emyris Academy, my first Fanfic, and probably my most successful. Now, with some more creative ideas in my Brain, I present to you The Potter of Emrys, its Remake, and hopefully, will become better than the Original. This has been a long time in the making, so I do hope that you enjoy it quite well.

**Dedication:** I'd like to dedicate this Story to all of you who have continued to Read, Favorite, Follow and Review The Potter of Emrys. I couldn't have gotten where I am without you guys.

I'd also like to dedicate this Story to sprinter1988, DZ2 and Snafu the Great, as those three Authors are the the ones who inspired me qto write this in the first place. My recommendations for this Fic are Pokemon Rewrite - Indigo League by sprinter1988, Game of Thrones: Vendetta and The Direwolf's Fury by Snafu the Great and Everything in Harmony and Cold Heart, Dark Soul by DZ2.

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

_/Parseltongue/_

_'Mind Link'/'Telepathy'_

**"Familiar Speech"**

**Review Answers:**

**Winged Seer Wolf: There should be an explanation in the last Chapter for you.**

**Aegis Dragon: Thanks for pointing that out for me.**

**Script Kiddie: That's fine. Thanks for giving me ideas to improve on how the Story is written, by the way.**

**geetac: I'm glad that you did.**

**RebelliousOne: I love that he is too. As for your other questions, keep reading to find out.**

**Soutrick: That will be happening quite soon.**

**Olaf74: So do I.**

**harvestlight441: Thanks.**

**anarion87: Thank you.**

**DialACow: To be honest, I've never seen a story that doesn't have him as the Traitor.**

**Imorena: Thanks for the advice.**

**Corwalch: I am glad that you do.**

**Jordan Cross: Sorry, it'll probably be just Judas and Samael.**

**Fenerath: Thank you for the constructive Criticism. It'll really help me develop for where the story goes in the future.**

**davycrockett100: I'm glad you think that.**

**KunnegAndris: I feel quite flattered. By the way, what did you mean by 'Revanchist?'. Also, as an answer your second Review, that sounds like a good idea.**

**jh831: Sorry if I didn't answer all of it.**

**Medusa's Basilisk: Yeah, I think I did quite well with hinting at it.**

**DZ2: Yeah, it does kinda sound like Moody, doesn't it? Also, thanks for pointing that mistake out for me.**

**Sonnenfrost: If you read the rewritten chapter 3, it should make a lot more sense.**

**BMS: I know, it is quite interesting.**

**Ddragon21: The first of many to come, actually.**

_**Previously:**_

_Taking this information in, Harry then asked him a follow-up question._

_"Okay, if Silverhand is a nickname you gave yourself, then what is your actual name?"_

_What was said next, shocked Harry to his core._

_"My name, Mr. Potter, is Peter...Peter Pettigrew"_

* * *

IV - The Silver Rat

Harry was, to say the very least, shocked.

Silverhand, the Wizard who had first introduced him to Emrys Academy, was none other than Peter Pettigrew?

Peter Pettigrew, the traitor?

Pettigrew, the betrayer?

Pettigrew, the one who sold out his family to the Dark Lord?

Staring at him, Harry suddenly felt a strange sickness in his stomach, like he was about to vomit.

A million thoughts began to race through his head, all of them centered around this man that he now felt like he know nothing about.

Finally, after what seemed like a millennium of silence for the both of them, Harry decided to speak up.

"You know, they have names for you back in Britain"

"Oh?" Peter said, refilling his tankard of Butterbear, staring at the golden liquid that swirled inside, a glazed look in his only working eye"And prey tell me, what names have I been given by the proverbial sheep of Wizarding Britain?"

The sound of both Archimedes and Alexandria gorging themselves on a still-groaning animal echoed throughout the house, before it was immediately silenced.

"They include 'The Traitor'," Harry recited uncomfortably, like he didn't want to say them "'Rat in Wizard's Clothing', 'Cowardice Incarnate. And-"

He bit his lip, refraining himself from saying the last name on the list he had just recited.

"What is it?" Peter asked him.

The raven-haired Sorcerer let out from his mouth what seemed to be a cross between a sigh and a groan, before telling the older Wizard in front of him what he wanted to hear

"'The False Marauder'"

For an albeit brief moment, Harry thought that he could see pearl-like tears fall down Peter's rough and grizzled features.

Brushing it off, the older Wizard wiped the tears away with his stump.

"Peter," Harry was slightly surprised at calling him that, but nether the less, he continued anyway "if I'm going to understand you, I'll need the whole story"

Peter, who had sat in a self-imposed exile for the moment, considered what was being asked of him.

Then, after a brief period of them doing noting, along with hearing the sound of Archimedes and Alexandria picking clean the bones of the animal's freshly-stripped carcass, Harry was finally given an answer.

"You really want to know?"

At him nodding, Peter finally caved in from the pressure.

"Ok, ok. You want to hear the whole story and the truths that go along with it? Well, here it is..."

* * *

_~Flashback; 18th January 2004; Flourish and Blotts; Diagon Alley~_

_Peter was stacking books in their proper order, a simple Levitation Charm helping him accomplish the task, when his friend and coworker, Fabian Carmine, appeared out of nowhere._

_"Peter"_

_The Wizard in question, turned to Fabian, the man who had accepted his employment here._

_"I need to go and sort out the finances at Gringotts, so I'll be gone for a while. Would you mind watching the store until I get back?"_

_Peter nodded._

_"Sure Fabian"_

_However, when his employer left the room, Peter's thoughts turned to something else that had been on his mind recently._

_It had been seven years. Seven years, since he had begun his new life, and it was six years, since he had promised himself that he would be a better person._

_It had taken a combination of him aging, James' constant bullying of Slytherins, and his need to become a better Wizard to make him even start to think that though._

_He still kept in touch with his old friends Remus, James and Sirius, but that had now started to lessen because of the War._

_James, he remembered, all brash and arrogant, had signed up for the Aurors as soon as he had graduated. He also married Lily Evans, which Peter had found ironic, considering the fact that she was the one that James argued to most with, and she later gave birth to beautiful triplets, whom they named Daniel, Elizabeth and Harry. On the rare occasions that he did visit them, he found on his own observations, that while Elizabeth and Daniel where always loud, outgoing and crying for attention, Harry was a quiet Baby, never complaining._

_Sirius, when he left, shortly before the war started, had disappeared off of the rader. When Peter had questioned him before the Dog Animangus took off, he was greeted with a short, yet ominous, statement:_

_"I need to make amends, Peter"_

_After he returned, about a year into the now-ongoing war, he was a changed man. No longer the joking person he once was, it seemed that Sirus' personality had taken a sharp 360-degree turn. He now took everything with a sense of seriousness. Maybe that was why he had the highest Kill-Capture Rate out of anyone else in the Auror Corps._

_And as for Remus?_

_As soon as Remus graduated, the closet Werewolf had taken the first available Portkey, and went to Ireland. And like Sirius, he hadn't been heard from since._

_He was brought out of his musings, however, when he heard the smashing of some item or other._

_He brushed it off, thinking that it was just some careless Witch or Wizard, who forgot to properly say the incantation for the Levitation Charm whilst they were handling a fragile object, and went back to the careful process of sorting the books into their proper places._

_Then he heard screaming._

_High-pitched screaming._

_Like if someone was put under the Torture Curse._

_Slowly, Peter turned towards the window..._

_...and saw a jet of white light coming towards him. His eyes widened upon recognising what it was: Bombarda Maxima._

_"Oh shi-" He barely just moved in time, as the Charm flew over his head a millisecond later and into the room opposite him. All he heard was the roaring sound of an explosion, and splinters of wood embedding themselves into his robes and cloak._

_Pulling his wand out, Peter rushed downstairs into the shop and promptly ducked, narrowly avoiding a jet of sickly-green light, which impacted into the wall behind him._

_Looking around, it was utter chaos._

_Death Eaters, their numbers counting to almost fifty in total, were flooding in through the entrance of the Alley, and firing off lethal Curses into the fleeing crowds of innocent bystanders. What little Aurors were stationed there, were having a hard time beating the attackers back._

_Then, his eyes came to rest upon a young girl of no more than 9 years old, backed into a corner and at the mercy of a low-ranking Death Eater, cowering in fear and a steady stream of tears falling down her face._

_Fury coarsing throught his veins, Peter pointed his wand directly at the Death Eater,_ _and yelled, or rather, roared, one single word, which happened to be a deadly curse that he learned in his final year at Hogwarts:_

_"SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

_The Death Eater had little time to react, before he was promptly decapitated by an invisible sword. Running over to the little girl, who was shaking with fright and had spatters of blood on her face, he picked her up in his arms, before dropping her down in a secure hiding place down Knockturn Alley._

_"Stay here, and don't make a sound" He said, before going back into the frey._

_Dodging and exchanging Curses left and right, Peter had suddenly realized something: Why had backup not yet arrived for the Aurors?_

_Then, the truth of what was happening finally dawned on him: The attack was merely a distraction. A distraction for a much larger target. What that was, he didn have a clue of. Shaking it off for the time-being, he quickly cast a Protego, only just blocking a Killing Curse in time._

_As the numbers of the Death Eaters slowly dwindled, the Aurors who had not yet been slain brutality or gruesomely had suddenly gained their second wind, and were starting to beat back the forces of the Dark Lord. There was hope for the outcome yet._

_That hope, however, was sorely dashed, when Bellatrix Lestrange entered Diagon Alley._

_It started out with a mad cackle, one that struck fear into the hearts of the defenders, and even made some of the young recruits piss themselves with fright._

_With another mad cackle, she started to launch deadly spells at all of the Aurors, whose confidence had now vanished at the appearance of the Dark Witch._

_It was at that point, that her eyes caught sight of Peter, and her lips curved into a playful smile._

_"Ooh, look who it is," She goaded playfully "if it isn't little Peter Pettigrew"_

_"Hello Bellatrix" He said calmly, his face devoid of any sort of emotion "Tell me, how is it serving Lord Voldemort?"_

_"You dare speak his name?!" She screamed, raising her wand "You'll pay for that?!"_

_With that, she launched a Killing Curse at him, which was easily blocked by summoning a crate, which exploded into a shower of black Beetle eyed. He sent the Fire Curse, Incendio, flying at her but, she used the Summoning Charm to pull an Auror into it's path, killing him from the intense amount of heat._

_Peter gritted his teeth, sending a Curse intended to end his life towards a shop window as he did. He attempted to send a Stunning Charm at her, in an attempt to capture her for the Aurors, but she just lazily deflected it away._

_'This is gonna be a long fight' He thought, quickly ducking and rolling to dodge yet another Killing Curse._

_It ended up becoming a sort of match of the muggle game of ping-pong. When one of them thought they had the advantage, the other would quickly bounce right back._

_This continued on for what seemed like an age. Peter felt like he would give out soon. He didn't know about Bellatrix though. On the contrary, it seemed like she was enjoying the duel between the two of them._

_"Is this some sort of game to you Lestrange?!" He yelled at her._

_"Oh yes!" She screamed back, cackling madly "Quite an amusing one in fact!"_

_Then, he got a surprise. When he sent another Stunner at her, she let it hit her square in the chest, causing her to fall straight onto her back._

_Walking straight up to her, he forcefully pulled her up. But, he found that something was wrong._

_She was laughing again. And this time, it was louder, more chilling and more foreboding than ever._

_"What's so funny?!" Peter said, holding her by the shoulders and shaking her "You lost! I won the duel!"_

_She continued to laugh wildly, before letting out just three simple words:_

_"No, I've won!"_

_Upon her saying that, Peter heard the words "Petrificus Totalus" uttered from behind._

_Not able to move in time, Peter felt the Full Body-bind Curse hit him in the small of his back. Instantly, he fell down to the ground, as stiff as a board._

_His eyes now forced wide opened, he was able to see who had cast it: a certain peroxide-blonde._

_Lucius Malfoy._

_As Bellatrix raised he wand to strike Peter down whilst he was defenseless, Lucius gripped her wrist tightly._

_"No" He hissed to her, before turning turning to face Peter directly "The Dark Lord wants this one to be kept alive"_

_Peter had no idea what he ment by that. But before he could even fathom it, he saw the red light of a Stunner heading directly towards him. Instantly, he was knocked out._

_Satisfied that they completed the mission assigned to them, Lucius signalled for the rest of the Death Eaters that it was time for them to leave._

_The Auror reinforcements arrived just a few short minutes after the Dark Lord's minions had Apparated back to their Master, having managed to beat back the assault force that was attacking Bones Manor, at the cost of the life of Edgar Bones._

_When they entered Diagon Alley, only then did they all realise that what the Death Eaters did at Bones Manor was merely a distraction, that the Alley was their real target._

_Their battle had been for nothing._

* * *

_"Wake up"_

_Peter was jolted awake as the pressured stream of water hit him in the face. Gasping, he tried to move his arms, only to realise that both of them were shackled by long chains to a stone ceiling, with him being forced to stand._

_Looking upwards, his eyes met the face of Lucius Malfoy for the second time this day._

_"My Lord would like to ask you some questons" The snobbish pureblood said to him, before he ascended a set of stone stairs that exited out of the room that he was trapped in._

_From the corner, bathed in the shadows themselves, out stepped the Dark Lord himself: Voldemort._

_"Hello, Peter Pettigrew" He hissed, a snakelike tone to his voice, before he pointed his wand at him "Crucio"_

_Now, Peter had never been under the Torture Curse before, only having heard about it from people who survived it's wrath._

_When he had asked those survivors about their experiences and what they went through, they only had one thing to say:_

_"It will break you"_

_Those people were wrong._

_It was much worse._

_It was pain. Pure, unbearable, agonizing pain. It struck deep into his heart, as well as his mind. It felt like he was being stabbed on every part of his skin by sharp knives._

_After what seemed like an age, Voldemort stopped the Curse, before leaning in too close for Peter's comfort._

_"Listen to be carefully, Pettigrew," The Dark Lord said "you will tell me information about the Potters: Where is the location of their safehouse?"_

_Under pressure from the most powerful Dark Lord of the last century, Peter said the first logical thing that came into his head at that point in time:_

_"Never, you monster!" He said through rattled breaths, before spitting directly at Voldemort's face._

_He was expecting what came next._

_"CRUCIO!"_

_If what he had experienced just earlier was painful, the Torture Curse that was cast at him now was a thousand times more worse._

_As his screams reverberated off of the stone walls, a thought suddenly entered his slowly-fracturing mind: Why hadn't the Order of the Phoenix mounted a rescue mission for him yet?_

_Did they not care for him?_

_Did they not believe him to be of any importance?_

_After five minutes, Voldemort lifted the Curse._

_"Tell me their location" He said yet again._

_And, once again, in defiance, he said "No"._

_It was at that point, that more Death Eaters, this time wearing masks, joined them: The Inner Circle._

_"If you will not give it up willingly, Pettigrew, we will have to use force"_

_The Dark Lord turned to the other Death Eaters._

_"Use any methods necessary to force the location of the Potter's safehouse out of him. Do not kill him though"_

_And with that, the Dark Lord vanished back into the shadows, leaving Peter at the mercy of his Inner Circle._

* * *

**WARNING: Graphic Content ahead**

* * *

_"Crucio" The Deatn Eaters said all at once, their wands raised at him._

_The red lights impacting him at the same time, Peter let out a scream of pain that could have not only shattered glass, but crack stone if it were possible._

_As his body started to go into convulsions, and he began to bleed out of every orafice possible, he felt his mind defenses starting to crack. He would not be able to hold out for much longer._

_It was then, that they changed tactics from mental, mind-breaking torture, to physical torture._

_One of them, with the voice of Lucius Malfoy, pointed his wand at Peter's leg, and uttered a Curse that Peter didn't recognize:_

_"Dolerus Dismembris"_

_A jet of blood-red magic hit his leg just above the knee. Instantly, Peter howled out in pain, as his leg was just severed from his body, like an invisable axe had gone through it._

_It was a gruesome sight to behold. Blood, so dark it could be mistaken for being black, began to pool from both his body and the now-dismembered limb. Even though it was dark, he could clearly see the bloody bone, jutting out like a spike, as well as the veins._

_Next, Bellatrix Lestrange, who had decided to take her mask off so she could see her victim's face as she tortured him, uttered yet another unidentifiable spell:_

_"Acidus Comenditus"_

_An acidic-green light, unlike that of the Killing Curse, hit him in the right eye._

_It felt horrendous, feeling like a million carnivorous insects were devouring his eye and the flesh surrounding the socket. There was also a second feeling, like his eye, as well as a portion of the right part of his face, were melting. He could even see a liquid, flesh-like substance leaking down the side of his face._

_His bowels unable to contain the horror any longer, Peter leaned forward as far as his chains permitted, and vomited onto the floor. He wretched, as last night's food, as well as this morning's breakfast, landed on the rough stones, mixed in with his own blood._

_After Voldemort's top lieutenants had their go with him, it was time for the rest of the Inner Circle to have a turn._

_One launched a Cutting Curse at his right arm. It went through it above the shoulder with a sickening sound, before the arm had the same fate as his leg, falling to the floor. Even more blood now started to pool, staining the ragged trousers that he was forced to wear as his only means of clothes. He was now hanging from the ceiling by only one arm._

_Another launched a Bone-Breaking Hex straight at his jaw, probably laughing mentally as the sickly-yellow light pulverized the lower part of his skull, as well as destroying his teeth._

_A third sent a powerful Incendio towards him. The Curse burned his neck, left arm and a good portion of his upper-left chest._

_A fourth person, whoever they were, seemed to enjoy him bleeding, as they began to fire off Cutting Curse after Cutting Curse at parts of his body. His face, chest, back, leg, hand, head and arm were not safe from the sadism of the Death Eater, who enjoyed the blood that seeped from the wounds. He even saw one of his ears flop to the ground. He wasn't sure which one it was at this point._

_A fifth of them, revealed to be Fenrir Greyback one he had taken his mask off, took great delight in mauling his left arm. He then sunk his sharp fangs into Peter's side, blood gushing everywhere and staining the werewolf's teeth red. The werewolf, using his sharp claws, then gouged deep wounds into his chest._

_A sixth and seventh of their number didn't use spells, instead preferring to punch him repeatedly. He was given many bruises, cracked ribs and broken bones once they were done._

_And finally, the eighth one among them, decided to dismember a certain...part, of his anatomy. A trail of red, originating from around his crotch area, now began to run down down his brown rags of trousers, staining it with his blood._

_Then, all together, they hit him with another round of the Torture Curse. Only this time, they added something special to it._

_"Crucio Maxima!" They all yelled as one._

_His screams could be heard from a mile away. That is, if he was still able to speak, as the Incendio had ravaged his throat and heavily damaged his voicebox. All, he could do, was spasm and toss and turn in agony._

_His perfectly-constructed mind barriers were now destroyed, reduced to dust. His mind was the perfect prey to them. With their full force, they attacked it. Peter felt like he had gone over the border of insanity, and even began to foam at the mouth._

_And yet, he still survived._

_Until, at last, he couldn't take it anymore, and Peter snapped like a twig._

_"GODRIC'S HOLLOW!"_

_The Death Eaters stopped their assault, looking like they had won a prize._

_"THE POTTERS ARE HIDING AT GODRIC'S HOLLOW! NOW PLEASE, NO MORE!"_

_His chains retracted into the ceiling, causing him to fall to the floor in a heap. Curling up into a ball, he began to cry a waterfall of tears._

_"There now," Bellatrix said in a sickly-sweet voice "that wasn't so hard, was it?"_

_Malfoy turned to his comrades._

_"We have the location that our Lord wanted. We must begin to prepare for an assault as soon as we can"_

_And with that, Inner Circle left the dungeon, leaving Pettigrew to wallow in his own blood._

_However, if Pettigrew or the Inner Circle had looked at the only window, they would have noticed a bird perched right outside it, watching the events that had just unfolded_

_Or, to be more specific, a Raven._

* * *

**End of Graphic Content**

* * *

_How was he even still alive?_

_That was the question he asked himself over and over in his head, whilst he rocked back and forth in a corner._

_Was it God's way of making a sick joke?_

_His late father, Willas, had a saying that would suit the situation Peter was in now:_

_"Christ, I need a fucking drink"_

_Unfortunately, there was no alcohol for him to consume._

_At his lowest, Peter did something that he hadn't done since before he went to Hogwarts: He began to pray._

_"Are you there, God? It's me, Peter Pettigrew. I know that we haven't talked in over ten years, but my current situation has forced me to do otherwise"_

_Even though his words came out as slurred and sluggish, due to his heavily-broken jaw,'he continued on._

_"As you might know, we are at war with Voldemort, the Dark Lord as he is otherwise called. And we are loosing, very badly might I add"_

_"I fear that I will not make it out of this godforsaken dungeon and see the side that I support triumph. So, I am asking of you just one question"_

_"Please, I beg of you, give us a fighting chance in this uphill battle. And, if anything else, please get me out of this war"_

_"I can't take the pressure of the conflict. And my condition blatantly says that for you. If only you could see me with your own eyes nd you would understand"_

_"So please God, I ask of you. No, I BEG of you, let me get away from this war, and start a new life for myself"_

_As soon as he said that last line, a blinding blue light appeared in front of him: a Portal._

_Using his only arm, Peter shielded it against his eyes. Through his bloody fingers, he saw a figure step from out of the portal. Said figure, was a man, and possessed sandy-blonde hair and amber eyes. A wand was in his hand._

_"Wh-who are you?" Peter spluttered._

_The man smiled, before uttering a spell that caused him to levitate, lying in mid-air on his back._

_Just before he finally lost consciousness, Oeter heard only two words:_

_"A friend"_

* * *

_When Peter finally regained consciousness, he discovered that he was lying not on the cold floor of the dungeon, but a white, fluffed-to-perfection hospital bed._

_Sitting up in the bed, he looked around at his new surroundings._

_He was in a Hospital Wing, that much was certain. However, it was much larger than the one at Hogwarts, like it was a building all in of itself._

_There were two other things that set it apart from the Hospital Wing he knew from memory though._

_One: It was entirely staffed by House Elves, who seemed to fo a pretty good job at mending injuries by the looks of things._

_And two: As well as human children, there were also children that had the featues of magical creatures._

_All in all, Peter felt very out of place._

_It was then, that a woman who had purple-black hair and white eyes, as well as a wedding ring on her left ring finger, noticed that he was awake, and came over to him._

_"Good, you're finally awake" The woman said, disconnecting the IV drip that was connected to Peter's arm "The Headmaster would like to have a word with you. But first, you are going to eat something"_

_He was handed a tray, on which was a bowl of porridge, a plate of greasy bacon and potato hash, and a tall pitcher of orange juice._

_As he reached out for a spoon, he suddenly noticed that he had a hand._

_A hand, which was made out of silver._

_Reaching towards the mirror that was placed on his bedside table, he looked at himself in it, before nearly dropping the mirror in shock._

_On top of having a silver arm, excluding the stub that it was attached to, he had a metal jaw fitted with metal teeth, an eyepatch covering the eye where he had been hit by Bellatrix's deadly Curse, hair that was almost nonexistent, multiple scars all over himself, pinkish burns on the side of his face, throat and arm', and a metal leg which, like his silver arm, was fitted to the stump that was formerly his real leg,_

_He looked like a completely different person._

_Devouring the food he was gifted with, he asked the woman a question._

_"How long have I been out?"_

_The answer he got back from the woman, both surprised and shocked him._

_"Sir, you have been unconscious for a year"_

_This caused him to lie back down, both surprise and shock clearly evident on his face._

_A year?_

_How much had changed in that time?_

_Finishing the food he was given, Peter was then handed a fresh pair of laundered clothes to wear. Putting them on slowly, he was then escorted to the Headmaster's office and personal study._

_Going up a flight of stairs, they waited for a moment on baited breath, before the woman rattled on one of the doors with her delicate-looking hand._

_There was silence. Then..._

_"Come in"_

_The double-doors opening by themselves, they walked into the office._

_The Headmaster, who was sitting from behind his chair, looked up from the paperwork that he was doing. Upon seing Peter, he smiled._

_"Ah, I see that you are awake now, Peter Pettigrew" Tne Headmaster turned to the woman that had escorted him here "Hinata, you are free to go"_

_She closed the door behind her, leaving the two of them alone._

_The Headmaster gestured for him to sit down, which he did._

_"Firstly, I wish to introduce myself. I am Samuel Pendragon, Headmaster of Emrys Academy, which is this plce you are currently residing in"_

_Pendragon? Where had Peter heard that name before?_

_Then it hit him._

_Pendragon...Arthur Pendragon...King Arthur!_

_"You're a descendant of King Arthur?" He said incredulously._

_Samuel smiled._

_"Quite right. I'm his many-great grandson on my father's side. Now that that's out of the way, how are you doing with your new limbs?"_

_Peter flexed his fingers, a small 'clink' coming from them every time he did._

_"There a little bit sore," He replied "but I'll get used to having them"_

_A House Elf appeared, carrying a tray of Butterbear and scones. Thanking the Elf known as Topsy, the Headmaster began to drink out of his tankard._

_"I thought a taste of home might be what you need right now" Samuel said, biting into a jam and cream scone._

_"I've been unconscious for a year?" Was the first thing he said._

_Samuel nodded._

_"When I found you, your injuries were quite severe. Had I been a few minutes late, you probably would have died from an overwhelming blood loss"_

_"Bringing you back here, I had you put into a magically-induced coma so the House Elves, as well as the Medi-Ninja Hinata, could have a chance of keeping you alive"_

_"Day after day, month after month, we repaired you, gave you those metal body parts and healed your mind defenses. Until today, when you finally woke up, and we began to have the conversation we are having now"_

_Peter finished his Butterbear, before letting a House Elf refill it._

_"So, will I be able to leave now? And go back home?" He asked, a small amount of hope in his scarred voice._

_Samuel, upon hearing him say those words, had a look of sadness on his face. Out from under his desk, the Headmaster of Emrys pulled out a newspaper. The Daily Prophet, to be more exact._

_"I like to keep tabs on what's happening in Britain. You might want to see this one. It came out about two weeks after we managed to get you out of Britain"_

_Taking the newspaper with both hands, Peter began to read it, his blood running as cold as ice whilst he did so._

**_PETER PETTIGREW: TRAITOR TO WIZARDING BRITAIN_**

**_By Alan Wakeland_**

**_Just two weeks ago, the Dark Lord Voldemort launched an attack on the Wizarding Village known as Godric's Hollow, home of the Potter Family, taking everyone by surprise._**

**_However, when attempting to attack the Potter home, he was vanquished by the Siblings-Who-Lived. It was a cause for celebration across the country._**

**_But then, we began to wonder something: how did Voldemort know where the Potters were hiding?_**

**_Now, conclusive evidence has been released by the Head of the Wizengammot, Albus Dumbledore, that points the blame to one person and one person only: their old friend, Peter Pettigrew._**

**_Speaking to Dumbledore directly on how he managed to find out about this traitorous act, he had only this to say:_**

**_"Though some heavy searching, I found evidence to suggest that Peter took the Dark Mark in his final year at Hogwarts, and became a spy for Voldemort"_**

**_"Over the years, he gave the Dark Lord valuable information about what our forces were capable of, as well as the locations of high-ranking wizards and witches inside the Ministry"_**

**_"Until he finally got the one location that Voldemort wanted above all else: the coordinates of the Potter's safehouse"_**

**_"I am thoroughly ashamed of young Mr. Pettigrew's actions over the last few years. He is a disgrace to all that the side of good stand for"_**

**_We also managed to catch up with James Potter, pictured here with his son and daughter, the Siblings-Who-Lived, and he had his own words to say to his former friend-turned-traitor:_**

**_"Peter, I am disgusted with you. You were a coward in school, and you're a coward now. I can't believe that I was ever your friend. Turn yourself in, so you can be judged by the Light"_**

**_And there you have it folks, the story of how a man betrayed his country, his friends and became a spy for the most dangerous Dark Lord of the past century._**

**_There is a 100,000 Galleon reward for whoever catches the man, as well as an instant kiss-on-sight order isdued by the Ministry._**

**_So please, if you spot Pettigrew in your local area, the Ministry urges you to contact the Aurors immediately._**

**_For more on Pettigrew's backstory and history, see Page 11_**

**_For more on the Siblings-Who-Lived, see Page 9_**

_Peter realized that his tears were beginning to fall onto the paper. Wiping them away, his sorrow then began to turn into anger._

_"That manipulative. old. BASTARD!" He screamed, the Daily Prophet in his hands being reduced to ash._

_He slammed his silver fist down on the desk, causing splinters to scatter in every which way._

_"How much more can that man ruin my life?!"_

_Samuel just observed his outburst, his fingers locked together._

_"'Took the Dark Mark in his final year at Hogwarts'? What utter bullcrap!"_

_Breathing heavily, Peter stood up, before walking over to a window. He observed the various comings and goings of the students._

_"So," He said, finally starting to calm down "what are my options now Pendragon?"_

_"Just call me Samuel, if you don't mind," The Headmaster said, coming over to where he was standing "and secondly, I am prepared to offer you a new life here, in Emrys"_

_"You'll become a regular citizen, just like everyone else that lives here. I am also in dire need of a new Duelling teacher for the younger years. So, Peter Pettigrew, do you accept?"_

_Peter sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair._

_"Ok," he said, shaking Samuel's hand" but I don't want to be called Peter anymore. I need a new name, for my new life"_

_"Oh? And what would you like to be known as?"_

_Peter looked down at his silver hand. Suddenly, a name popped into his head._

_"Silverhand"_

* * *

_~Flashback End~_

"So, that's my whole story, Mr. Potter"

Harry sat there, surprised and shocked at the same time.

Silverhand, no, Peter Pettigrew, had gone through all of that and yet, he had somehow survived it all?

"We do have one thing in common, you and I" He said.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"We've both been screwed over by Albus Dumbledore. That man used us like pawns, in his grand game of Chess. We're disposable for him"

They sat in silence for quite a long time, each of the contemplating their situations, and what they were going to do next. Tht was, until Peter decided to break the ice.

"It's been nice talking with you, Mr. Potter" Peter said, heading towards the door.

Harry nodded.

"You too, Silv- Peter" He replied, saying his goodbyes.

As soon as he heard the door slam shut, Harry let out a long, deep sigh, before flopping backwards down onto his sofa.

Archimedes flew over to him, perching on the back of his other chair.

"Is something the matter, sire?"

He shook his haid to say "no".

"No, Archimedes, everything's fine"

* * *

**~Hogwarts; Great Hall~**

"That was actually quite easy. What do you think Neville?"

It was lunchtime, and Neville and Hermione were eating together, discussing their recent joint Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff Charms lesson.

After being sorted, the pair of first-years had immediately hit it off with their new houses.

Neville, with his love of Herbology, had caught the attention of a few of his housemates. He had became fast friends with everyonem showing how loyal he could be to them.

Hermione, with her photographic memory and planet-sized thirst for knowledge, became an instant hit with the brainy ravens, who accepted her for her intelligence and extreme love of books, where the other houses probably wouldn't have, had she been sorted anywhere else.

However, for the two friends, trouble was about to rear it's ugly head not for the last time.

"Well look, if it isn't the bucktoothed know-it-all"

Both of them turning around, they came face-to-face with a Weasley. Ron Weasley, to be more precise.

Neville stood up to face him.

"What do you want, Weasley?" He asked, his arms folded into a defiant posture.

"I can't believe you, Longbottom" Ron scoffed "You betrayed your parents by being sorted into Hufflepuff. The only thing they are good at is being second-best to Gryffindor, the far more superior house"

His poor choice of words caused a few members of the House of Badgers to stare in the redhead's direction, annoyance clearly present in their facial expressions.

Neville's patience began to wear thin.

"How would you know if my parents wanted me to be sorted into Gryffindor?" He pointed out "It is my choice where I am sorted into, after all"

"He's right Weasley" Hermione said, also standing up "It boils down to where or not where you want to be sorted. So, if Neville wants to be in Hufflepuff, he can be in Hufflepuff"

"Who asked you for your opinion, you bucktoothed know-it-all mudblood"

Neville, his patience finally broken by the idiot that was standing in front of him, grabbed Ron by the scruff of his collar, and lifted him about an inch off of the floor.

"Say that again, Weasley" Neville hissed "I dare you!"

Before Weasley could be idiotic and say the offensive word again, a Professor managed to intervene.

"And what is going on here, might I ask?"

It was Professor Snape.

"He tried to attack me, Professor!" Ron pleaded, now that Neville had let him down.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Is this true, Mr. Longbottom?" The Potions Master asked.

Before Neville could tell him, a member of his own house stood up, and told Professor Snape what had just transpired.

"Well, Weasley," Snape said "it seems that your idiocy knows no bounds. 50 points from Gryffindor"

"What?!" Ron gasped, like he didn't do anything wrong "You can't do that you slimy, greasy git!"

Both Hermione and Neville slapped their foreheads. Could Weasley be anymore stupid?

"100 points from Gryffindor," Snape hissed, leaning in close to the redhead "and Detention with me tonight. I hope you will enjoy cleaning the cauldrons without magic"

With that, the so-called 'Dungeon Bat' walked away, his black robes billowing behind him.

Everyone went back to what they were doing, Ron Weasley grumbling whilst he did. Neville then sat back down.

"I get the feeling that he and the Siblings-Who-Lived will be trouble in the future for us" He told his Ravenclaw friend.

She nodded "I think you're right"

It was then, that lunch finished, and the two friends went to their next lessons.

* * *

Harry sat cross-legged on his king-sized, four-poster bed, a book propped open in-between his legs. Both Archimedes and Alexandria were in the room with him, observing him with their eyes.

The revelation of Silverhand being a friend of his father still hung in the back of his mind, disturbing his reading of the book that was in his lap.

**"Is something on your mind, sire?"** Archimedes asked him.

Harry sighed "Yes, Archimedes, there is. How do you trust someone that you've known, when it turns out they are someone else?"

The Construct Familiar looked to be in a state of deep thought. Finally, he replied.

**"Sire, if you believe that someone you've met is a good person, then you should trust them. This Peter man, from what I've seen of him, falls into this category"**

_/I agree with Archimedes/_ Alexandria hissed, coiling up on the bed _/You should trust Peter/_

"You're right you two" He realized, shutting the book and retrieving another fom his satche "I'll talk to him tomorrow"

Opening the new book, one about Mind Defenses, he began to read the first passage.

_"When thinking about Mind Defenses, you must ask one single question: How do you want them to be?"_

_"Will they low-leveled, or high-leveled? Custom-made or guided by a book?"_

_"The first thing that needs to happen, is that the person needing to create their mind defenses, needs to take a deep breath, before reaching inside of their mindscape"_

_"The second step, is to think of what you want in your mindscape. Say, for example, you wanted a Fire Elemental as a guardian, all you would have to do is think of it in your mind, and it would appear"_

_"We will not tell you anymore on the subject, as we would like you to find it out for yourself"_

Putting the book down, Harry began to breathe in deeply, before closing his eyes. Immediately, Harry felt himself beginning to float away from his bed, like he was going up into the clouds.

Opening his eyes, Harry was met with white. White all around him. He felt like he was floating in a void of light.

"Okay Harry," He muttered to himself "you know how to do this. Just think of what you want"

And with that, Harry went to work.

* * *

He was done.

After an hour, using all of his imagination and concentration, Harry was done.

Laking a seat on a rock, Harry looked around, admiring his handywork.

Firstly, he created fields of grassy plains dotted with exotic flowers, a small forest, made up of different types of magical and non-magical trees and plants, as well as streams of pure water.

Next, he made a Fort. It was a five-sided structure, made completely of a dark-coloured stone. Aside from battlements and ramparts, he added in scorpio turrets, trebuchets, archer towers and lookout towers, as well as a gatehouse. He also made a wide, yet deep moat around the fort.

The next phase, was to fill his mindscape with things that would defend it.

The main defenders, Harry decided, would be tribes of warrior-Centaurs. All of whom, were equipped with English Longbows, a full quiver of self-replenishing arrows, and two Longsword, both of which were magically-enchanted do they would allways stay sharp.

The second and third set of defenders, were Hydras and Basilisks. They would only come out if the warrior-Centaurs couldn't handle the invading mind though. The Hydras, in Harry's honest opinion, were even more vicious, large in part due to having the ability to regrow heads and have toxic breath.

And finally, if all else failed, Harry conjured a Dragon in his mind. But, this Dragon was unlike any other species. For you see, it was a hybrid combination of the Ukrainian Ironbelly, and the Hungarian Horntail. A combination of the largest Dragon in recorded history, and the most vicious.

Finally, everything was finished. Opening his eyes yet again, Harry found himself lying on his bed, his Familiars beside him.

**"Are you okay, sire?"** Archimedes asked him, as did Alexandria.

He nodded his head.

"No, I'm fine you two"

Getting up, Harry made his way towards the window, looking out towards the setting sun.

No, everything was more than fine.

It was perfect.

* * *

**And Chapter 4 is finished. We get a closer inside on Peter/Silverhand's backstory, and what caused him to have the appearance he possess today. On top of that, Harry starts on his path to becoming a Dark-Grey Sorcerer, with bumping up his mind defenses the first thing on his list.**

**Plus; back at Hogwarts, we see how Neville and Hermione are adjusting to their new Houses, and that Ron is a complete idiot (No suprise there).**

**What will be in store for our budding protagonists?**

**Keep reading to find out...**

**Next Chapter: Beginning his first day at Emrys Academy, Harry makes some new friends' as well as confronting Peter over what was said about their past, before he receives a letter that both angers and troubles him. While at Hogwarts, we see Dumbledore make his next move. Plus; Hermione and Neville finally discover the physical representation of the Sorting Hat's words.**

**Please, remember to Follow, Favourite and Review.**

**A/N: I am so, so sorry on how late this chapter is on coming out, due to it being delayed by all sorts of real-life situations. There was Exam week, a Camping trip that had no Wi-Fi, the new Godzilla movie (Which, by the way, if frieking a AWESOME!) and school. But, putting all of my time and patience into it, I managed to get the Chapter out when I wanted it to be.**

**Also, you might all want to read Chapter 3 again, as it has been heavily updated. Just though I'd let you know, as some things in this Chapter might not make sense.**

**A/N 2: Peter's torture scene was difficult for me to write, as I didn't know how brutal I wanted it to be. In the end, I went for what I called the 'Theon Greyjoy treatment': completely maiming a character until they are a shell of their former selves, or are broken completely. I hope you like the final result.**

**Characters from other Franchises:**

**Hinata Hyuuga - Naruto Franchise.**

**OC Spells:**

**_Dolerus Dismembris: _The Painful Dismemberment Curse. It acts like a normal dismemberment curse. Only with this variation, it cuts the limb targeted off at the spot where it can be the most painful (e.g. Where major veins are located).  
**

**_Acidus Comenditus: _The Acidic Melting Curse. Shoots a jet of acid-green light at the enemy. When it makes contact, it immediately begins to melt the flesh, skin and muscle around the point of impact.**


End file.
